Mia Ophelia Zabini
by Mya1Black
Summary: Hermione learns that she is the long lost daughter of the Zabini's, making her the twin sister of Blasie Zabini. She finds her self becoming close to a certain blonde haired wizard. When it becomes to much to handle and she leaves, Hermione stumbles upon another Slytherin wizard. She realizes she loves them both, but she can't explain why.
1. The Truth Part1

A/N: This is my first story and honestly its probably going to be horrible but I need something to occupy my mind. I'm not the best speller or very good at grammar so if you find any mistakes please pm me so I can try to fix them. This story will be told in a third person point of view. For the sake of this story I need you to pretend that both Hermione Granger and Blasie Zabini's birthdays are both on July 1st 1979. Also in this story Voldemort was defeated by Harry in their 4th year the night that Cedric Diggory died instead of in the war, which in this story will not occur at all. Therefore anyone who would have died after that night in the grave yard is still alive.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a few charecters. Everything else belongs the J.K Rowling and the wonderful wizarding world of Harry Potter.

July 1st 1997

Hermoine awoke to the sound of a snowy white owl pecking at the window of her bedroom. She recognized it immediately as Hedwig.(Harry's owl) She ran up to the window and opened it allowing the sweet little owl could enter. It dropped a letter on Hermione's desk and started to prance around the foot of her beed waiting to be rewarded for her task. Hermione rolled her eyes, chuckled to herself, and reached into a treat bag on the desk next to her. She grabbed a few treats and held them out for the owl who took them gladly. Once Hedwig finished her treats she gave an appreciative hoot and flew out the window.

Hermione pulled out the chair in front of her desk and started to open the letters and recognized the handwriting as Harry's.

Dear Hermione,

I wanted to wish you a happy birthday and tell you that I miss you dearly. I wish Auror training didn't take up so much of my time. I would have loved to see you for your birthday.

I hope Hedwig didn't pester you to much for treats. She is becoming quite a stubborn owl.

I really hope that I will be able to see you soon. We haven't talked in almost a month and I miss your snarky remarks and stubborn attitude.Write me soon? Again happy birthday Mione.

Harry

Hermione let out a sigh. It was true. Harry had started Auror a few months ago. They hadn't talked much since them and not at all in the last month or so. She missed him so much. She didn't have the time to write him now because her mother would showing up at her door any minute telling to come downstairs so the could do their yearly birthday breakfast.

Almost as if on cue Hermione's mother knocked lightly on the door. "Hermione dear are you awake?" Hermione sighed. "Yes mom just give me a moment to dress and I'll be down," Hermione called to her mother. "Ok dear. There are a few people here who would like to meet you when you come down." With that she walked down the stairs leaving Hermione sitting on her bed wondering who she would be meeting. She assumed it was just some long distance relative and pushed the thought out of her head not wanting to worry to much.

She walked over to her closet and pulled out a Gryffindor red sun dress and a pair of little black boots. She quickly dressed and put on her boots. She looked at herself in the mirror above the stand next to her bed and ran her fingers through her hair. What used to be a big poffy mess of untambble curls was now soft bouncy curls that seem to just fall into place. Hermione decided she looked good enough and started to make her way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

She was in no way prepared for what awaited her. While standing on the 2nd to last step she hear a familiar voice. Not the voice of her mother or her father but of someone she new from school. Hoping that it was just her imagination and that it wasn't really him, Hermione continued her walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. Upon seeing him she froze. There was no denying, he was definitely there. Standing in her kitchen, talking to her mother was Blaise Zabini. Pureblooded Slytherin and friend of Draco Malfoy.

It wasn't only Blaise standing in her kitchen but also a couple who looked about her parents age, which she figured were Blaise's parents and a pair of twins, a boy and a girl who looked about 7 or 8, probably his siblings.

Her father was the first to notice her and called for to come over so he could properly introduce everyone. His voice breaking her train of thought and she went over to stand next to him. He gestured toward the couple and pointed to the woman who 1st and said "This is Ophelia Zabini." Then he pointed to the man "Timothy Zabini," then he pointed to the twins "And they're Alex and Rose Zabini." Her father didn't feel the need to introduce Blasie to Hermione assumingthat the knew each other. Je was correct they did know each other, not very well but they did. Blaise gave a courteous nod in Hermione's direction. "Hey Hermione" Blaise said in a low voice almost a whisper. "Blaise" Hermione said giving him a small smile.

Everyone sat down at the table and began eating breakfast. It was obvious that Hermione had no idea why the 5 Zabini's were there. Almost as obvious as it was that the 5 Zabini's knew exactly why they were there.

After a while the silence wad becoming awkward and Mrs.Granger cleared her throat before saying "Hermione there is something me and your father need to speak to you about." Hermione felt a wake of worry wash over her and she became uneasy. She shifted her weight in her chair before giving a quiet and shaky "Ok." It was her father speaking this time and not her mother "The thing is dear you aren't actually our child, you were left on our door step with a letter briefly explaining that your family couldnt take care of you. We weren't told anything of your family, only your real name."

Hermione was blinking back tears and trying to take it all in and thats when it hit her. The Zabani's were her real family. That was the only way them being there made sense but she wanted to be sure so she turn to her the women who she had thought to be her mother for her whole life and asked "What is it... What is my real name?" She heard the three oldest Zabani's draw in a breath and then heard her the Granger's say simultaneously "Mia Ophelia Zabini"


	2. The Truth Part2

**A/N: Hey guys I want to say thank you to everyone woh has already followed/favorited this story. I dont have anything to do today so I decided to write another chapter. Normally I won't release more than one chapter a day but insperations struck so I continued on. I will try to get 2 or 3 chapters out each week if possible. Sometimes it will be more, somtimes less. I can't decide if I want Hermione/Mia to end up with Draco or not. What do you guys think? With the truth being revealed some people will start to call Hermione Mia. Thats all for now but please pm with idea because I'm not quite sure where I want to take this story yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a few charecters. Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling and the wonderful wizarding world of Harry Potter.**

July 1st 1997 

Hermione sat back in her chair, trying to hide the tears in her eyes. She was so confused. Why had they only given up her and not Blaise too? Why did it take the 18 years to tell her the truth? Why didn't she look like the rest of the Zabini's.

Hermione train of thought was broke by Timothy Zabini's voice. Her fathers voice. "Listen Mia I know you are probably confused or angry hell maybe your even both but I want you to let us explain." Hermione looked up into her fathers eyes who had gotten up from his chair and placed a hand on her shoulder. All she could manage was a quiet "Ok."

Now it was Ophelia's turn to speak. "Mia when me and your father found out we were having you and Blaise we were so excited. After the two of you were born we took you to visit my father.

My father is not very open to anything that is different. When you were young Blaise's magic was maturing much faster then yours. My father was suspicious of you being a squib.

On the night of your 1st birthday my father came to me and told me that I had to get ride of you or he would murder you. I knew my father was being serious so I started looking at muggle families here in London.

After about a week I found the Grangers and decided that they would be the perfect family for you and that they would take you gladly because they had just learned they couldn't have children. I placed and 18 year glamour charm on you so that you would look just like them. Then I placed a memory charm on you making you forget everything about Me, your father, and Blaise.

My father died a little over 2 years ago. After his death we revealed the truth to Blaise and the twins. Finding you was exceedingly hard. We didn't know if you could actually do magic and if you could we didn't know what school you went to. I tried returning to the Grangers home but they weren't there. I seemed you had moved.

We were starting to loose hope when about a week ago I heard Draco complaing to Blaise about a Miss Hermione Granger beating him in all his classes. I got excited and immediately went to see Albus who gladly gave me your address. I then contacted Mr and Mrs.Granger. We decided that yours and Blaise's birthday would the perfect time to tell you in case you didnt believe us I could remove the glamour and show you."

Hermione and Ophelia were both crying now and Blasie had gotten up and wrapped his arms around the two of them. Timothy decided now would be a good time to chime in. "Would you like me to remove the charms so you can see what you look like?" Hermione gave him a small nod while wiping a few tears off her cheek. Timothy took his wand from his pocket and muttered a few words that only he could here. Then Hermione began to change. She grew about 4 inches. Her hair turnd black, went straight, and grew until it came down to the center of her back. Her skin became a few shades darker and her facial features morphed to look like those of her mother.

All the eyes were on her now. "You look beautiful Mia," Blaise whispered to her. "To reverse the glamour just say 'reversio glamour' and you will look like Hermione again then say it twice to turn back into Mia," Ophelia told her. Hermione gave a small nod showing that she understood.

"Now that we got that out of the way there is something we want to ask you," Timothy said. Hermione finnaly found her voice and said "Ok. What is it?" This time Ophelia was talking "Well the thing is we were wondering if you would like to come and live with us in the Manor. Of course you don't have to but we would really love it if you did." Blaise gave her a pleading look and the Grangers gave her a nod showing that they approved. "I would love to," Mia said giving her parents and siblings a smile. "Mia you don't understand how happy that makes us," Blaise said giving her huge smile. "Come on I'll help you pack." With that Blaise was taking her hand and practically dragging her upstairs.

Once the had reached the hallway that lead to Hermione's room, Blaise stopped walking and turnd to Hermione. "Really Mia this makes me so happy and I am so glad that you agreed to come and stay with us." Hemione looked up a him with tears in her eyes. "Honestly I never felt like I belonged here. I mean yeah the Grangers always treated me well and loved ne but I just felt like I belonged somewhere else." Blaise locked eyes with her and wiped away a tear that was running down her cheek "If you ever feel like that with me I want you to tell me." Mia gave him a nod and he kissed the top of her head. They walked down the hallway and into her room. The packed up all of her things in scilence. Not in an awkward or uncomfortable scilence just scilence. Once they had finished they shrunk everything down and theb walked back downstairs.

Upon entering the kitchen Blasie walked over to Ophelia and whispered something in her ear. Ophelia gave a nod and annouced to the Grangers that they would be leaving. Both of them stood to give Hermione a hug. After she finished hugging the Grangers, Hermione interlocked her fingers with Blaise's who gave her hand a small squeeze. Then all six Zabini's disapparated to the entrance of Zabini Manor.


	3. The Burrow

**A/N: In this chapter there will be some italian. I will leave the translations at the bottom. I'm going to warn you that this chapter is going to be a long one compared to the last 2 so sit back, relax, and enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a few characters. Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling and the wonderful wizarding world of Harry Potter.**

July 1st 1997 - July 2nd 1997

They were all stand just standing there in front of the Manor. After about 5 minutes of everyone just standing there saying nothing and doing nothing Timothy began to usher everyone inside.

After they were inside Blaise took Mia's hand and began giving her a tour of the house. Showing here each of the 12 bedrooms with their own bathrooms, the family room, the art room, music room, dining room, and the kitchen. After they finished he took her back over to where the bedroom were and escorted her to hers. He started to help her unpack her things in scilence just the same as it had been when they pack them until he came across a letter.

"Mia what do you want me to do with this letter from Harry." Hermione had forgotten all about Harry's letter. She then started to thinks about what all of her friends would say about her being a Zabini. "Fuck I forgot all about Harry and them. I'm going to have to tell them about all of this." Hermione said putting her head in her hands. Blasie came over and sat next to her on the bed and put an arm arounds her. "Mia its going to be ok. I can go with you when you tell them if you want." Hermione looked up at him and gave him a weak smile "Thank you." She chuckled "I think its a little sad that we have been brother and sister for a little over and hour and you can already make me feel better in less than a minute." Blaise chuckled too. Then in a motter-of-fact tone "Actually Mia we have been brother and sister for 18 years." This earned him a playful slap on the arm from Mia.

They finished unpacking her things and then sat back down on the bed. Hermione looked over at the clock on the wall it read 3:26 she was soppoused to have a party at the burrow at 4:00. She let out a heavy sigh. "What's up Mia?" Blaise asked looking concerned. "I'm soppoused to have a party at the Burrow around 4:00. Harry has Auror traning but I think I'm going to owl him and ask him to be there. I'll tell him there is something important I need to tell everyone. I'm going to put the glamour back on and go. I want you to come with me." Blaise concern faded away and turn into joy. "Of course I'll come Mia" Hermione got up and grabbed so parchment, ink, and a quill. "I'm going to start this letter to Harry. Will you go tell Mum and Dad where we have to go?" Blaise smiled to himself at the fact that she had called Ophelia and Timothy her Mum and Dad. "Sure Mia. I'll be right back." Blaise walked out of her room and she started her letter to Harry.

Dear Harry,

I know you probably weren't expecting to hear from me so soon but there is something really important I need to tell everyone. I'm having a birthday party at the Burrow around 4:00. I would love it if you could be there it would mean alot to me. I understand if you can't with Auror traning and all but I would love lit) lit if you were there.

With Love,

Hermione

After she finished the letter she rolled it up and gave it to Cedric. Cedric was an owl that she had gotten the summer of 4th year. She named him Cedric after Cedric Diggory who died at the hands of Voldemort to help save the wizarding world.

The owl flew out the window just as Blaise returned. "Mum and Dad are fine with us going to the Burrow for your party as long as we don't drink to much." Hermione hadn't planned on drinking to much anyway so that was fine by her. She looked up at the clock this time it read 3:39. "I guess I better make myself look like Hermione again. Reversio glamour." As soon as the last bit of the word glamour rolled off her tounge she began to change again. Hermione now looking like Hermione again sighed.

Blaise looked over at her. "Are you ready for this?" "No not it the least bit but I have to get it over with." Hermione said her voice shaking ever so slightly. "Alright well I'm going to go change and then I'll be ready to go." Hermione stood up and called to Blaise as he walked down the hall to his room, "Im going to say bye to Rose and Alex. I'll meet you in the family room." Hermione went to Rose's room 1st gave her a quick goodbye and kissed her forehead. Then she went to Alex's room and did the same. When she got to the Family Room the clock read 3:48. Blaise was already there waiting for her. "Do you want me to call you Hermione instead of Mia while we are at the Burrow?" Hermione sighed "Yeah that would probably be better at least until we tell everyone." "Ok well come on lets get going before we're late." Blasie grabbed Hermione's hand and she disapparated them to the Family Room of the Burrow.

From the looks of it everyone was either upstairs or outside. Well everyone except for Teddy who was fast asleep on the couch. Hermione let out a sigh of relief and Blaise interlaced their fingers. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Hermione led him through the house and to the back yard where all the weaslys, Harry, Neville, Luna, Remus, Tonks, Angelina, and Sirius were all playing quidditch. Thankfully none of them seemed to notice Mia and Blaise yet. Blaise leaned close to Hermione and whispered in a worried tone "It that Professor Lupin and Sirius Black?" Hermione laughed a little then said "Yes Remus was one of Harry's fathers bestfriends as was Sirius. Sirius is also Harry's godfather." Blaise gave a nod even though he was obviously still uncomfortable.

Fred was the 1st to notice Hermione and Blaise. He swooped down on his broom and hopped off of it. Hermione let go of Blaise's hand and gave Fred a hug. Fred gladly returned the hug. By the time they broke apart everyone who had been playing quidditch was surrounding them. Hermione stepped back from Fred to stand next Blaise. Everyone was staring at him weirdly for the only ones who knew him were Harry, Ron, Luna, and Neville and all they knew about him was that he was a Pureblood Slytherin and Draco Malfoy's bestfriend. "Care to introduce us to your friend there Mione?" the Weasley twins asked at the same time. Hermione took in a deep breath and told them "This is Blaise Zabini." She turned to Blaise and said "This is Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, Gorge, Ron, and Ginny Weasley," she said pointing to each Weasley as she introduced them. Then she introduced everyone else pointing to the else as well. Just as she finished she could tell Harry was going to ask what Blaise was doing there and what was so important that he had to miss his Auror traning. Suddenly Molly's voice rung out into the back yard telling them dinner was ready.

As they walked inside Blaise whispered to Hermione "Do you speak italian?" Hermione nodded her head. "Do they?" he asked gesturing to all the people in front of them. She shook her head. Blaise nodded.

Once they were all seated in the kitchen Blaise turned to Hermione "Vuoi dirglielo adesso dopo?" Hermione didn't hesitate to respond "Dopo." Everyone at table was confused because none of the could understand what they were saying. No one said anything while they are. This scilence wasn't like the other 2 she had experienced today. This one was indeed awkward and uncomfortable.

After they finished eating dinner Molly went to retrieve the cake and Ginny leaned over to Hermione and whispered "Are you and Zabini dating?" "What! No!" Ginny rolled her eyes and laughed. "Whatever you say Mione." Ginny was still laughing when Molly came back with the cake. Blasie could see Hermione twitch at the sound of them saying Hermione so he started saying Mia. Loud enough that she could hear but quiet enough that no one else could. This made her smile.

Once they finished singing Hermione blew out her candles and made a wish. She knew that this was a muggle tradition and even though she wasn't a muggle or even a muggle-born anymore she figured it was worth a shot. She wished that everyone would except her and her new family.

Blaise could tell that she was uneasy. "Pronto Mia?" Blais asked her "No, ma dovremmo" Hermione said looking down. "Do you want me to do it?" Blaise asked giving her a sympathetic look. Hermione shook her head "It should be me." Hermione took in a few deep breaths before beginning.

"There is something me and Blaise need to tell you." "Well what is it Mione?" Harry asked looked a little worried. "This morning was going just as it normally did. I got and owl from Harry and my mother knocked on my door and told me to come down for breakfast. There was something different about it this time though. She told me that there was some people she wanted me to meet. I just assumed it was a distant relative of some sort.

I got dressed as I usually did and then started to walk downstairs. Just before I reached the last step I heard a voice that I recognized. Not as my Mum's or as my Dad's. Just a familiar voice. I knew exactly who I thought it was but I pushed it out of my mind. I continued down the stairs and then I seen him. Blaise was standing in my kitchen talking to my mother.

There were 4 other people there too. His parents and younger siblings Alex and Rose. After I was introduced to everyone we ate breakfast. Then my mother told me that they needed to tell me something. I am adopted. My real name is Mia Ophelia Zabini. My real mother and father explained to me that my grandfather thought I was a squib and threatened to murder me. So 18 year glamour and memory charms were placed on me and I was sent to live with the Grangers.

My grandfather died a little over 2 years ago and they have spent that time trying to find me. About a week ago Draco Malfoy was complaining about me getting better marks then him which lead to my mother figuring out I went to Hogwarts and going to Albus to get my address. Now I am living with the Zabini's at Zabini Manor."

Hermione was looking around the room at everyone was either surprised or confused. Luna was the only one in the room who seemed to have her voice "If there was an 18 year glamour charm placed on you and you are 18 now why do you still look like Hermione?" Hermione couldn't belive she had forgotten to remove the glamour. "Reversio glamour, reversio glamour" Hermione's appearance changed once more making her look like Mia again." Everyone just stared at her. Harry and a few of the Weasley brothers even had their mouths hanging open.

Ginny was the next one to find her voice and asked "Do you want us to start calling you Mia or can we still call you Hermione?" "Honestly I don't care what you call me as long are you remember that I am a Zabini and not a Granger." Ginny gave a nod at that and Blaise gave her a huge smile.

Slowly everyone became more comfortable and found there voices. They began asking Blaise questions. None of it really meaningful just alot of random stuff. It meant alot to Mia though because it showed that they accepted him.

After about 5 or so hours of questions and stories the clock on the wall struck midnight. Blaise looked over at the clock then at Mia who was sitting next to him on the couch with her head resting on his shoulder. "Mia we should probablyget going. Mum and Dad and probably starting to get worried." Ginny came over and whispered something to Mia. "Blaise do you think Mum and Dad would care if Ginny stayed at the Manor for the night?" Mia looked at Blaise and gave him a pleading look. "Don't worry Mia they won't care. They couldn't say no to you if their lives depended on it." They all laughed at that. Then they said their goodbyes and disapparated to Zabini Manor.

After giving Ginny a brief tour Blaise and Mia took her to meet Ophelia and Timothy. The 3 of the entered the family room where Ophelia and Timothy both sat. They each looked up from the books they had been reading upon hearing their children enter. " Blaise, Mia you're back. Who is this you brought with you?" Ophelia asked curiously "Mum this is Ginny Weasley. She is one of my bestfriends. She is going to stay here tonight if that's okay." Mia replied. Her father gave a smile "Of course she can stay. I should've guessed she was a Weasley. You look quite a bit like your mother Ginny." Ginny smiled. She loved it when she was told she looked like her mother. "Thank you sir." Timothy looked a little taken back at the girls use of thr formality. "Please call me Timothy." Hermione gave a yawn of pure exhaustion. "Well if you'd excuse us me and Ginny are going to go to bed. I have had a long day and I'm fairly tired." "Of course dear. See you the 2 of you in the morning." Ophelia told her giving them a warm smile. Blaise turned to the 2 girls and gave Mia a hug. "Good night Mia." Mia smiled "Night Blaise." And with that Ginny anf Mia walked to her room, changed into sleepwear and layed down. Mia on her bed and Ginny on a couch next to one of the windows in the room. Both of them fell asleep within minutes of their heads hitting soft cushion.

 **Translations: Vuoi dirgliero ora o dopo? - Do you want to tell them now or later?**

 **Dopo - Later**

 **Pronto Mia? - Ready Mia?**

 **No, ma dovrevmmo - No, but we should**


	4. Draco

**A/N: I want to say thank you to everyone who has favorited or followed this story. Also thank you to everyone who sent me a pm. I am now pretty sure who I want Hermione to end up with but I don't know about Blaise yet. Who do you guys want him with?** **Also now that I am done with school for summer break I will be trying to post every other day if not everyday.**

 **Disclaimer:I own nothing but the plot and a few charecters. Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling and the wonderful wizarding world of Harry Potter.**

July 2nd 1997

Much to her dispair Ginny woke first that morning. She look over at Mia who was still sound asleep in her bed. Ginny let out a huff and rolled off the couch she had been sleeping on. She decided that she was going to go down to the kitchen and see if she could find some coffee find some coffee.

Ginny walked around the house trying to remember ue kitchen was. By the time she finnaly found it 2 children were seated at the table eating waffles. She took sat down across from them at the table. "You two must be Alex and Rose. I'm Ginny Weasley one of Hermi- I mean Mia's friend." Ginny said giving them a warm smile. "Hi Ginny," the twins said returning the smile. Ginny sat at the table for a few minute chatty with Rose and Alex before she got up to grab a cup of coffee.

When she turned around to go sit back down none other than Draco Malfoy was standing in the door way. Draco had been watching Ginny carefully. He wasn't sure exactly sure who she was until she turned around. Then he knew automatically who it was. Ginny Weasley. "Weasley! What in the hell are you doing here?" Ginny let out an angry sigh. "I could ask you the same thing Malfoy." Draco rolled his eyes at Ginny. "I happen to be at my bestfriends house. Now what in the hell are you doing here?"

All of their yelling must have woken Blaise and Mia because they were both standing behind Draco in the doorway just a Ginny was about to repy to Draco. "What's with all the yelling?" Blaise asked giving Draco a death stare. Draco scoffed before turning to face his friend. "I should be asking questions not you! There is a Weasley in your kitchen and your standing next to some girl I don't even know who is!"

Blaise, Mia, and Ginny all exchanged a look of worry, realizing that they were going to have to tell Draco the truth. "Draco do you remeber me telling you about my twin sister Mia?" Draco looked from Blasie to Mia and back to Blaise again. "Yes I do. I am going to assume that this is her." Draco sadi gesturing toward Mia. Blasie nodded. "The thing is when we were born her magic was was devolving slowly. My grandfather thought that she was a squib so he told my mother to get rid of her or he would murder her. Mum ended up finding a muggle family to give Mia to.

After grandfather died we spent over 2 years trying to find her. We were beginning to loose hope. Then about a week ago mother overheard the 2 of us talking about Hermione Granger always getting better marks then us. She immediately went to Albus to get her address. Mother visited with the Grangers and decided that we would all meet at their house on the mine and Mia's birthday.

Yesterday when we arrived we explained everything to Mia and my father removed the glamour. Mia is now living with us in the Manor. Ginny just so happens to be one of Mia's bestfriends."

Draco was starring at Mia with wide eyes. "So let me get this straight Hermione Granger is not a muggle-born but a pureblood and not just any pureblood but you twin sister?" Draco asked his voice shaking tremendously. Mia rolled her eyes. "Yes Malfoy I am a pureblood and I am Blaise's twin sister. So I guess you can't call me a mudblood anymore now can you?" Blaise face turn red with anger and he grabbed Draco up by the collar of hus shirt. "You call my sister a fucking mudblood! Draco I swear to Merlin I'm going to murder you!" Mia put a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down. "Blaise its okay. It never really bothered me. I was just trying to mess with him." Blaise let out an angry huff and put Draco back on the ground. Draco mouthed the words 'thank you' to Mia who nodded.

"I don't know about you guys but I am starving." Mia said going to sit down at the table. Draco took the seat to the left of her, Blaise across from her, abd Ginny to the right of him. No one really knew what to talk about so they ate in scilence.

Blaise finished eating first. Followed by Mia, then Ginny, and finnaly Draco. The girls were about to go up to Mia's room when Blaise grabbed Mia's wrist. "Please Mia stay. Let's all hang out or something. Get to know eachother better." Blaise gave her a pleading look that was almost begging her to stay. "Fine." Mia sighed and rolled her eyes. "Great! Take Ginny upstairs and get swimsuits on and then we can go swim it the lake behind the house."

Mia took Ginny's hand and lead her back upstairs to her bedroom. "I wasn't planning on swimming so I don't have a suit or anything." Ginny said looking slightly upset. "That's fine Ginny I'm sure I have one you can borrow. I mean do you see the size of the closet." Mia said already starting to walk over the the enormous closet on the other side of the room.

By the time Ginny got over to her she already had 5 swimming suits lain out and way pulling a 6th off a hanger. All 7 of them were 2 piece. 4 of them were just plain colors. Gryffindor Red, Slytherin Green, Ravenclaw Blue, and Hufflepuff Yellow. Then there was 2 matching. They were stapless and teal with black polka dots. The girls decided on the matching suits, put them on, and walk down the hall to meet the boys.

Blaise and Draco were at the end of the hall waiting for the girls. Draco seen them 1st. He couldn't help but stare at them. Well mostly at Mia. They were each dressed in teal suits with black polka dots. Draco mentally scolded himself. What was he doing? Starring at a Weasley and a mudblood. Then he remember that Mia wasn't a mudblood at all she was a pureblood.

Blaise lead the 4 of them through the house and out into the backyard where the lake was located. None of them wanted to be the 1st to get in so Draco decided to push Blaise into the water. This made everyone except for Blaise of course laugh. Mia couldn't help but smile at the sound of Draco laughing. Why did she like it do much? It was just a simple laugh. Mia cursed at herself under her breath. He was a the same foul loathsome evil little cockroach she ltold herself. She wanted so bad to believe it but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Something was different about him and she was determined to find out what.


	5. Draco Part2

**A/N: I am surprised with all the follows this story is getting so far. I'm glad you guys like it. Right now I have been wrapped up in a Dramione fanfic.** **Blood Magic. It's is a really fascinating story so far and you should really try to find time to read it.** **So remeber when I said that Voldemort died in their 2nd year of Hogwarts? Well that is drill true but I want the scene with Bellatrix torturing Hermione to still have happened.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a few charecters. Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling and the wonderful wizarding world of Harry Potter.**

July 2nd 1997

Mia drew herself away from her thoughts at the sound of Ginny and Draco jumping into the lake. She followed suit, jumping a little to close to Draco for her liking. Thankfully he was turned around talking to Blaise so he didn't notice.

Mia ducked under the water and swam up infront Ginny. When she popped her head up Ginny screamed. This made both boys laughed. This was what she was trying to do. She wanted to hear them laugh again. Well maybe not both of them, really just Draco. She couldn't help herself. She loved the sound of his laugh.

Draco and Blaise swam over to the girls. Blaise was saying something about how she should've been in Slytherin and not Gryffindor. "I think I have to agree with Blaise there. Sorry Mia." Ginny said trying out both of there names. They say there conversing about what house Mia should've been in.

After about 5 minutes Draco asked if anyone want to race him to the other side of the lake and back. Mia eyed the lake it was probably a good 20 maybe 25 feet in width. Not a terrible distance she thought. She and Ginny agreed to race him, after a few minutes of convincing so did Blaise.

The 4 of them swam back towards the bank and then lined up shoulder to shoulder. Mia accidentally brushed her arm against Draco's. He either didn't notice or didn't care because his facial expression didn't change.

"3...2...1...Go!"Ginny shouted. They all dived into the water and began to swim. Blaise defiantly wasn't a very fast swimmer. He fell behind to others soon after they began. Ginny began to fall behind Draco and Mia about halfway to the other side.

Draco was surprised at how fast Mia could swim. They stayed pretty much neck and neck all the way to the opposite bank. Sometimes one of them would pull a few inches ahead just for the other to come back next to them a few seconds later.

The two of them reached the bank at the exact same time. Ginny was about halfway back from the opposite bank and Blaise was just now reaching it.

For some reason Mia felt different being with Blaise, Draco, and Ginny then she did being with Harry, Ron,and Ginny. She liked it though. It felt good. It felt like she was soppoused to be there, with them and no else.

After a few minutes Ginny and Blaise arrived at the bank. "Who won?" Blaise asked looking from his sister to his best friend "We tied." they both huffed at the same time making Blaise chuckle and Ginny giggle. "We only tied because someone cheated." Draco said giving Mia a famous Malfoy smirk. "I will have you know I did not cheat. If anyone cheated it was you." Mia shot back in a tone much to playful for her liking but she went with it anyway.

Then 4 of them walked back up to the house together laughing about something one of them said. Mia was liking Draco's company much more than should have ever guessed she could. She definitely liked this Draco more than the one from school. That Draco was a huge prat. This Draco was at least trying to play nice with her and with Ginny and that was enough for now.

Once inside the girls went upstiars to change back into regular clothes. The boys did the same. Upon entering Mia's room they found a worried Harry sitting on the bed. "Harry? What's up? Is something wrong?" Mia asked starting to worry now. "What? Oh no notnothings wrong. I owled you and you didn't respond so I tried Ginny who didn't answer either. I was getting worried so I flooed here and scared the hell out of a little girl who was playing in the Family Room." Ginny looked at Harry. " We went for a swim in the lake around back with Blasie and Malfoy." Harry looked from Ginny to Mia who just shrugged. "Don't worry Harry it's fine. Blaise is really protective of me. Hell I thought he was going to snap Malfoy's neck this morning during breakfast when we were explaining everything to him. I said something about him not being able to call me a mudblood anymore as a joke and Blaise grabbed him up by the collar of this shirt. It was quite funny to watch actually." Harry's worry faded as he chuckled. "I think me and Blaise will get along well."

Harry stepped into the bathroom while the girls changed back into regular clothes. Once they finished they told Harry he could come out and the 3 of them walked to the kitchen to find something for lunch.

Just like when Ginny had gotten there for breakfast, Alex and Rose were already seated at the table eating. Rose tensed when she saw Harry. Alex just starred at him. Mia cleared her throat. "Harry these are mine and Blaise's younger siblings. Alex, Rose this is my friend, Harry. Harry Potter." Both Alex and Rose's eyes got wide at the last bit information but before either of them could say anything Blaise and Draco came walking into the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Draco asked glaring at Harry. "I find if funny that you've asked the question twice already today and it isn't even 1 yet." Mia said looking Draco in the eyes. "Harry tried to owl me and Mia while the 4 of us were in the lake and when neither of us responded he got worried so he flooed here and nearly scared Rose half to death." Ginny explained since it was obvious that Mia wasn't going to. Damn her and her stubbornness.

The 5 of them sat down at the table without saying a word. Oddly enough Draco sat next to Mia. After about a minute or so food appeared in front of them. Mia opened her mouth to speak but Blaise cut her off. "Don't worry Mia. It's just a charm Mum put on the table. We don't have any house elves." Mia let out a sigh or relief. She didn't like the way the house elves were treated. The only one she had ever really liked was Dobby. She wondered about what Dobby was doing now. As if he could tell what she was thinking Harry answered her thought. "Dobby is staying Grimmaulds place with Kreacher." Mia nodded. She never liked Kreacher. "You kept Dobby after my father set him free?" Draco asked Harry. "Yeah. Me and Dobby are actually pretty close." Draco groaned "I can't believe Kreacher is still alive." Ginny looked up from her food and to Draco. "You've meet Kreacher?" Draco nodded "My mother is a Black after all." This made everyone except for Rose and Alex who didn't undedstand laugh. No one noticed when Ophelia walked in.

She cleared her throat making all of them jump. "I'm glad to see you are all getting along" She didn't notice Harry until she had finished talking. "Why if it isn't the famous Harry Potter. I'm Ophelia Zabini, Blaise and Mia's mother." She held out her hand for him to shake. He shook it and then glanced at Mia. "I'm sorry to be going so soon but I have to get back to the Burrow. Ginny are you coming?" Ginny stood from the table. "Yeah. Just let me go grab my stuff from Mia's room." Ginny went to grab her stuff. When she returned her and Harry said their goodbyes and apparated back to the Burrow with a loud cracking sound.

This left Mia alone with her mother, Blaise, and Draco. "Narcissa and Lucius have invited us to have dinner at Malfoy Manor so that they can meet Mia." Ophelia said. Mia visibly tensed. Draco was the only one that new why. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey. It's ok. Bellatrix is in Azkaban and Mother had the drawing room completely redecorated. You wouldn't even recognize it." Draco told her trying to comfort her. She was staring at her left forearm were the mudblood scar would be it the glamour was put back on her. She was crying. Draco pulled her into a semi-awkward hug. Mia layed her head on his shoulder and silently sobbed. Blaise and Ophelia just watched them. Neither knew what happened at the Manor a few summers before.

Mia stopped sobbing after a few minutes so Draco broke the hug. "You don't have to go Mia. I can tell them you're sick or something." Draco said looking sorry. "No that's okay. If I don't go now I'm going to have to go some other time. It's better to just get it over with." Draco just nodded. "What the hell was that about?" Blaise finnaly asked. Draco looked at Mia silently asking her permission to tell him. Mia gave him a weak smile anx nodded. Draco turned back to face Blaise. "Mia was tortured at the Manor by Bellatrix. I was forced to watch. It was my punishment for lying. She carved the word mudblood into her forearm with a shard of enchanted glass from the cursed mirror."

Blaise and Ophelia just looked from Draco to Mia and back to Draco again. Mia was looking at Draco too "That was you punishment for lying about me, Harry, and Ron?" Draco just nodded. "I'm so sorry Draco." Mia said looking at him with pure sadness. Draco was surprised she had called him by his first name. "Don't be it isn't your vault." Draco told her. Mia smiled at him. She was definitely starting to like this Draco. He was alot less of a prat than when they were at school. Maybe they would even become friends.


	6. Malfoy Manor

**A/N: I know I said that I would be posting every other day but I have been busy. I am desperately in need of a beta. I would need them to correct my grammar/spelling mistakes. I'm going to aplogize now for the cliffhanger at the end of thus chapter. This chapter will contain more Italian. Translations will be at the bottom like last time.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a few characters. Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling and the wonderful wizarding world of Harry Potter.**

July 2nd 1997

Later that night Mia was up in her room trying to decide what she was going to wear to dinner with the Malfoy's. She had no idea what she was supposed ti wear to an event like this. After about another 10 minutes Mia was about to give up and go find Ophelia when she heard a soft knock on her bedroom door. "Come in." she called. Draco slowly walked into her room. "I figured you might want some help finding an outfit." he said as he guestured to the clothes and hangers that had been discarded all over her floor. Mia nodded at him eagerly.

Draco found her a silk, Slytherin Green dress. It was strapless and came down just past her fingertips if her hands were at her sides. She painted here na8ls the same shade of green as the dress and even painted a silver S on each of the nails on her middle finger. She wore silver open toed heels. Mia decided she wasn't going yo wear any jewelry. She then pull her hair into a flawless fishtail braid. Finnaly she applied a small amount of mascara to her eyelashes. She hadn't ever really like make-up, besides she wanted to look somewhat natural. Mia got up and walked over to the mirror to look at herself. She had to admit she looked good in the Slytherin house colors.

After helping Mia find a suitable dress to wear for dinner, Draco went back to the room he stayed in when visiting the Zabini's. He got himself ready and went down to the Family Room to wait for everyone else. They were supposed to have dinner a 6:00. Right now it was just after 5:30.

Mia was the first one to join Draco in the Family Room. Draco couldn't help but stare at her. "You look beautiful Mia." he told her. She could feel her face start to get hot. "Thank you." she mumbled. Mia doubted he had even hear her until she heard him say, "No need to thank me Mia. I'm just speaking the truth." Mia was staring at him now. Was he flirting with her? No. There. was no way in hell that Draco Malfoy was flirting with her. After that Draco and Mia sat in scilence while they waited for everyone else to finish getting ready.

Ophelia had informed Timothy about what had happened with Mia and Bellatrix at the Manor and how Draco had been forced to watch as punishment. Timothy was utterly disgusted with Lucius. He was going to have to have a chat with him about home he punished Draco.

The 6 Zabini's abd Draco all flooed to Malfoy

Manor. After stepping out of the floo the 7 of them were greeted by a small house elf. "Master Draco, Master Lucius and Mistress Narcissa wish to speak to you in Master Lucius's study." Draco gave the elf a small, stiff nod before disappearing amongst the hallways and staircases.

"My name is Mipsy. I am head elf of Malfoy Manor." the small elf to the Zabini's. Blaise knew this already. He had been to the Malfoy household many times before. Not as many as Draco had been to the Zabini Manor, but still quite a few.

"Mistress Narcissa has requested the you wait in the dining room while she and Master Lucius speak to Master Draco." Mipsy said as she lead the Zabini's through the house and into the dining room, where the 6 of them patiently waited for the Malfoy's to finish their conversation.

Draco walked to his fathers study. He hoped they didn't want to talk about what he thought they did because that wouldn't go over well.

When Draco finnaly reached the door that lead to Lucius's study he stopped. He slowly opened the door to reveal his mother and father, waiting for him. "Draco. Come. Sit." Lucius told him with an emotionless tone. Draco followed his father's order and sat down in the chair to the right of his mother.

"Draco, we want to speak with Timothy and Ophelia about an arranged marriage." Narcissa said, getting straight to the point. It was just as Draco had feared. He knew Mia would not stand for it. She hated him. Not to mention she would be related to the foul woman who had tortured her. So Draco turned to face his mother. "No, you will not make her marry me." Lucius was shocked. Draco had never told his mother or his father no before. "Did you just tell your mother no?" Lucius asked, venom spilling from his voice. "Yes father, I did. If you want to make one of the Greengrass sisters marry me, that's fine. If you want to make Pansy marry me, that's fine too. I will not allow you to make Mia marry me. We barely know eachother. Besides she hates me." Draco scoffed. Narcissa and Lucius were both taken back by ehat their son had just said. "How could she possibly hate you? She's only known you for a day." Narcissa asked. "Mother, Mia has known me for a lot longer than a day. 7 years actually. We went to Hogwarts together. We were even in the same year. Of course at that time she wasn't Mia Zabini. She was someone else, someone I was told to hate. She was soppoused to be inferior because her parents are muggles. So thats what I did, I hated her and she hated me." With that Draco stood and walked out of his father's study. He walked down to the dining room where he assumed his mother had told Mipsy to have them wait so she and Lucius could talk to him.

The Zabini's were patiently waiting for the Malfoy's to finish their conversation, when Draco walked in looking upset. Shortly aftee in walked an angry looking Lucius and a sorry looking Narcissa.

Draco say down at the table next to Blaise at the table. "What in the hell did the 3 of you talk about?" Blaise whispered to Draco, who was glaring at Lucius and Narcissa. Draco turned to look at his friend and whispered, "You'll find out soon enough because it isn't like they will take anything I said into consideration." Draco then turned to his plate and began eating the food that appeared on it. Blaise just shrugged and began eating as well.

After a while everyone had finished eating and Lucius and Narcissa had turned to face Timothy and Ophelia. "Lucius and I have something we would like to speak to you about." Narcissa said. "Well what is it?" Timothy asked looking concerned. "Well Narcissa and I have been talking since you told us that you found Mia, and we want to set up an arranged marriage between her and Draco." Every Zabini at the table gasped. Draco glared at his father. "I told you before, I won't let you force her to marry me. She fucking hates me. Not to mention Bellatrix tortured her. She tortured her and you made me fucking watch." Mia loomed at Draco with tears in her eyes. "I don't hate you Draco. I just hate what you did to me, Harry, and Ron, but I never hated you." Draco looked taken back. He had always thought she hated him. Lucius and Narcissa had come to the realization that the only person Draco had ever been forced to watch be tortured was Hermione Granger. "You're Hermione Granger." Narcissa said, trying to had the surprise in her voice. "No, I was Hermione Granger. Now I am Mia Zabini." Mia told her.

Ophelia who was finnaly overcoming her surprise turned to Lucius. "No. There will be no arranged marriage. If you wish to force your son to marry someone ge doesn't love, then go ahead, but that someone will not be my daughter." Ophelia looked over at Draco and gave him an apologetic look. Narcissa nodded her head. "I am sorry that you feel that way Ophelia. I wish things would have gone differently. I hope that this doesn't damage the relationship between our familiesin any way." Ophelia's face softened and she smiled at Narcissa. "Of course not." Narcissa smiled back at her long time friend. "Good. I hope you will stay for dessert." Ophelia nodded. The 9 of the all ate their dessert in scilence. Then the Zabini's and Draco said their goodbyes to Lucius and Narcissa. The 7 of them all flooed back to the Zabini Manor.

Ophelia sent Alex and Rose up to bed and then told Mia, Blaise, and Draco that she and Timothy would be in the library in they needed anything. The 3 of them were then left in the Family Room. Blaise glanced over at Mia who looked uncomfortable. "Stai bene Mia?" Blasie asked her. Mia shook her head and began to cry softly. "Cosa c'è che non va?" Mia was sobbing now. "I can't do this. I'm sorry. I'll come back, I promise. Just please don't come looking for me." With that Mia apparated away with a pop, leaving Draco and Blaise standing there utterly confused. "I just got her back and now she left." Blaise was crying. Draco didn't know what to do so he just pulled him in for a hug. They stood like that for a good 10 minutes, Blasie just sobbing into Draco's shoulder.

After a while he had calmed down and the 2 of them were sitting down on the couch. Blaise had his head in his hands when Ophelia and Timothy came walking in, laughing about something. Both of them went serious when they seen the 2 boys on the couch. "Where is Mia?" Timothy asked, obvious concern in his voice. Blaise began sobbing again, so Draco looked up at him to answer. "She left. She said she couldn't do this and that she was sorry. She told us bot to look for her, that she would come back. Then she left. Ophelia and Timothy were shocked. Once the wave of shocked passed over them they both became upset and sat down, crying along side their son. That's how Draco was left in the the Family Room of Zabini Manor with 3 crying Zabini's and no idea what to do.

 **Translation** **s: Stai bene Mia? - Are you ok Mia?**

 **Cosa c'è** **che non va? - What's wrong?**


	7. Where's Mia?

**A/N: I know that you probably weren't expecting a chapter this soon with how far apart chapters 5 and 6 were, but insperation stuck. So I decided to write a chapter. The large gaps in between some paragraphs is to show a vhange of time, place, or point of view. I am still in need of a beta. If anyone would like the job please feel free to pm me.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a few characters. Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling and the wonderful wizarding world of Harry Potter.**

July 9th 1997

It had been a week since Mia had left. None of the Zabini's had heard from her. They were becoming dreadfully hard to handle. Draco had spent most of the week calming them down. All of them had been having trouble sleeping. He hoped that Mia came back soon becausr he didn't know how much more of this he could handle.

.

Mia had left Zabini Manor about a week ago. She had been staying with the Grangers. When she had arrived, she replaced the glamour - making her look like Hermione again. It was all just to overwhelming with the Zabinis. They were lovely and all, but she just needed sometime away from them.

She had been spending most of her time at the small park across the street from the Granger's home. She was sitting on a bench at that park, reading a book, when she heard a familiar voice call out to her. "Hermione Granger," the voice called. She couldn't quite place it, not directly anyway, but it was definitely familiar.

Hermione looked up from her book to see Theodore Nott walking over to her. He sat down on the bench next to her. To say she was surprised would be an understatement. Theodore had been a Slytherin, putting the 2 of them on opposite sides. It didn't help that he had been friends with Draco Malfoy. Not to mention, his father had been one of Voldemort's close Death Eaters. The 2 hadn't really been enimes, but they definitely were not friends.

"So, what's The Golden Girl doing here, in muggle London?" Theodore asked, breaking the awkward scilence between the 2 of them. "I live in that house across the street over there." Hermione said as she pointed to the Granger's home. "Me and my parents aren't really getting along right now. I've been coming here the past week to kinda get away." She didn't know why she told him that, it wasn't at all necessary. Theodore just nodded.

Then it hit her. What was he doing here? He, a Pureblood wizard, in the middle of muggle London, at a muggle park, smack dab in the middle of a muggle neighborhood. "What a second, what are _you_ doing here?" She asked him, makeing sure that she stretched out the word 'you' a bit. Theodore sighed, "My little sister Lily is obsessed with anything and everything muggle, literally _everything_. She's been bugging me to bring here to a muggle park since school let out. I finnaly gave in this morning and told her I'd bring here to one after lunch." He paused and look around for a moment, then he pointed to a girl on a swing. She looked about Alex and Rose's age. "She is the one over there, on that swinging thing." Hermione laughed at his last remark. "It's called a swing," She told him.

Theodore chuckled a bit before turning on the bench to look at Hermione properly. "So why aren't you getting along with your parents?" He asked her trying to start up a conversation. Hermione gave him a pained look, she obviously did not want to answer that question. "Sorry, you don't have to answer that if you don't want to." Theodore added quickly. Hermione sighed before she turned to look at him, as he was already looking at her. "No, it's fine. About a week ago, on my 18th birthday, I learned that I was adopted. My really family, they're actually Pureblooded. I have a twin brother, a little sister, and a little brother. I went to stay with them. Things were just to overwhelming so I left. I told them not to look for me, that I would come back, and I left." Theodore looked taken back at everything she had just told him. "Bloody hell! That's a hell of a birthday present." Hermione laughed at him for the second time that day. "Yeah, I guess it is," she said after stifling her laughter. "To be honest Hermione, you don't really look like you came from any of the Pureblood families I know of." Hermione shook her head. "It's because my of my mum. She placed a glamour on me to make it look like I was they Granger's daughter." He nodded. "So what's your real name then?" Theodore asked her. Hermione sighed, she should've known he would ask that. "Mia Ophelia Zabini," she mumbled. Theodore just stared at her. He should've know. Hermione Granger was the long lost daughter of Timothy and Ophelia Zabini.

.

"I can't do this anymore. I don't care what she said. I'm going to the Burrow to get Ginny and then I'm going to go find Mia," Draco said at lunch.Things were becoming hectic at Zabini Manor. It was becoming to much for him to handle. Blaise turned to look at his friend. "Mate, are you sure that's a good idea?" He asked his friend. Blaise knew that the Weasley and Malfoy families did not get along very well. They probably would react very well to the Malfoy heir showing up on their door step. "No, I don't think it's a good idea, but it's the only idea I have," Draco told him, frustration spilling in his voice. "Fine, but if your going I'm going with you," Blaise told him. The 2 of them stood and apparated away to the Burrow.

.

The Weasley's were enjoying the weekly Wednesday family lunch. Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Harry, and Teddy all joined them this week. The 14 of them were just simply enjoying their lunch when they felt 2 aparations break through the blood wards.

"I can't do this anymore. I don't care what she said. I'm going to the Burrow to get Ginny and then I'm going to go find Mia," Draco said at lunch.Things were becoming hectic at Zabini Manor. It was becoming to much for him to handle. Blaise turned to look at his friend. "Mate, are you sure that's a good idea?" He asked his friend. Blaise knew that the Weasley and Malfoy families did not get along very well. They probably would react very well to the Malfoy heir showing up on their door step. "No, I don't think it's a good idea, but it's the only idea I have," Draco told him, frustration spilling in his voice. "Fine, but if your going I'm going with you," Blaise told him. The 2 of them stood and apparated away to the Burrow.

.

The Weasley's were enjoying the weekly Wednesday family lunch. Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Harry, and Teddy all joined them this week. The 14 of them were just simply enjoying their lunch when they felt 2 apparitions break through the blood wards.

All of them ran outside to see Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini running towards them. They were all confused, except for Teddy of course because he didn't understand. They had all learned that Blaise was Hermione's twin and the Hermione wasn't really Hermione at all. She was Mia Ophelia Zabini. So they weren't that surprised to see Blaise, but Draco Malfoy being there, that was shocking.

No one said anything until Blaise and Draco reached the 14 of them. That was when Harry yelled, "Oi! Blaise! Malfoy! What are you doing here?." Blaise was still catching his breath from their run so Draco answered for the both of them. "Just get out of my way Potter! I need to talk to Ginny," Draco growled as he pushed through the small crowd of people, trying to find Ginny. "Oi! Malfoy! leave my sister alone!" Ron yelled at him. Draco just scoffed and continued to look for Ginny. Once he found her he grabbed her arm lightly, careful not to hurt her, and whispered in her ear, "Mia left a week ago. She told us not to look for her. All the Zabinis are a wreck. I need your help." When he pulled away Ginny nodded and followed him back over to were Blaise was standing. "Is she going to help us?" Blaise asked Draco, while staring directly at Ginny. Draco nodded, the 3 of them linked arms and apparated to Zabini Manor, leaving behind 11 very confused wizards, 2 very confused witches, and 1 completely oblivious baby.

.

Hermione and Theodore had been sitting on the park bench for over an hour. They had been talking and getting to know eachother better. It turned out that they had alot more in common than they would have guessed. They both loved books, cats, and arithmancy. Both of them also hated flying.

The 2 of them were laughing at something one of them said when Lily came running up to them. She didn't even notice Hermione as she was jumping up and down and whining to Theodore. "Theo, I'm hungry!" Lily whined. Hermione laughed at her, causing the smaller girl to spin around on her heels to look at the older one. "Who are you?" Lily asked, tilting her head slightly to the side. Just as Hermione opened her mouth to speak, Theodore answered for her. "Lily this is Hermione or I guess her name is actually Mia now. We went to Hogwarts together. She's Blaise's sister." Lily's mouth dropped open to form a small o. "You're Mia? Like Blaise's long lost twin?" Lily asked, curiosity and excitement spilling in her voice. Hermione nodded at her. Lily's eyes lit up. "That mean you grew up with muggles!" Hermione nodded again and Lily squealed. "Can I meet them?" she asked. Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I don't see why not, but you have to ask your brother." Lily turned to look at Theo, who had been silently watching the 2 girls the past few minutes. "Can we Theo?" Lily asked him, giving him her best puppy dog eyes and curling out her bottom lip. Theo rolled his eyes, sighed, and turned to look at Hermione, avoiding Lily's gaze. "Are you sure that it's ok?" Hermione nodded again, for the third time since Lily had come over to them. Theo turned back to his sister. "Fine," he told her, making the young witch squeal again. Hermione stood from the bench and took Lily's hand. She started to lead her back over to the Granger's home. Theodore stood up and started to follow them.

.

Draco, Blaise, and Ginny all landed in the family room of the Zabini Manor. Draco turned to look at Ginny. "Alright, you know Mia the best, where would she go?" He asked her. "Have you been looking since she left or are you just starting?" Ginny asked, not really directing the question to either wizard. Blaise was the one who answered. "Just starting. She told us not to look for her. We were trying to respect that, but it's becoming to much." Ginny gave him an understanding nod. Ginny had a feeling she knew wherw she was, but she wasn't quite sure. "I _think_ I know where she _might_ be," She told them, making sure that she punctuated the words _think_ and _might_. The 2 wizards nodded, each grabbing one of her hands, Draco the left and Blaise the right. Ginny was surprised, if either one of them had done that while they had been at Hogwarts she might have punched them, but she had to admit she kind of liked it right now. The 3 of them apparated away, destination unknown by all of them except Ginny.

.

Hermione, Theodore, and Lily all walked oveover to the Granger's house, Theodore and Hermione each holding one of Lily's hands.

Once they arravied both the Grangers just stared at the Nott children. Hermione cleared her throat before saying, "This is Theodore Nott, we went to Hogwarts together, and his little sister, Lily." The 2 Grangers nodded, not showing to much concern. "Lily is obsessed with all things muggle." The Grangers both gave her a confused looks. "It's a non-magical person," she clarified. The Grangers just nodded again. Jean looked over at Theodore. "So what house were you in?" she asked him. "Slytherin," he told her flatly. "That's the one with the snakes right?" she asked him. He laughed at her before nodding. "Yes, it's the one with the snakes," he clarified. Hermione looked over at the Grangers. "It it okay if they stay for dinner?" she asked, giving them a pleading look. Jean looked over at her husband who shrugged before turning back to Hermione and saying, "Sure, I don't see why not." Lily squealed again. Hermione laughed at her before telling the Grangers that they would be upstairs in her room. They told her that that was fine and that they would call up to them when dinner was ready or if they needed something.

.

3 children landed in the middle of Living Room in the Granger's home, nearly making Jean Granger jump, as she had just settled back into the book she had been reading before Hermione, Theodore, and Lily had come in. Jean only recognized 2 of the 3 children in the room. Blasie Zabini and Ginny Weasley. Hermione's twin brother and her bestfriend. The 3rd one she didn't recognize. Not quite anyway. "Blaise, Ginny what's wrong?" she asked them, even though she was pretty sure she knew why they were there. "Is Mia here?" the boy she didn't recognize asked her. She nodded and pointed to the stairs, "She's up there in her room with some boy and his sister. You might know him, Blaise. He was a Slytherin. His name is Theodore. She didn't give me his last name." Blaise nodded. "Yeah, me and Draco know him." Draco. That must be the name of the boy she didn't recognize. "Right. Well feel free to go up and see her," Jean told the 3 of them, who nodded at her and then they began to walk upstairs, towards Hermione's beedroom.

Blaise, Ginny, and Draco all walked silently to Hermione's room. Once they reached her door, Blaise tentatively knocked on the door. After a moment Hermione opened that door. Even though she didn't look like Mia, Blaise was so relieved to see her. He wrapped his arms around her as he and pulled her into a tight hug.


	8. I love you

**A/N: I will probably be posting alot more frequently, as I have just gotten caught up with the fanfiction I've been reading. _Fall Trough Time_ _by Indieblue._ It's a wonderful story. It isn't completed yet, so I haven't finished reading it, but I am going to hit pause with it so that I can focuse more on my own story.**

 **I have a few things planned for the next couple chapters but not much, so how this story is going to end up going is about as much of a mystery to me as it is to you.** **Someone has informed me that Teddy Lupin actually wasn't born until 1998. I hope that you can all just pretend with me that he was born in 1997 because I don't want to have to edit him out of the previous chapters.**

I a **m so happy with all the positive feed back on this story. I may even have found a beta to help me. (I'm just waiting for her to message me back) I would be happy if more of you guys could pm or email me with ideas. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a few characters. Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling and the wonderful wizarding world of Harry Potter.**

July 9th 1997

Blaise had been hugging his sister tightly and sobbing into her shoulder for almost 5 minutes before he finnaly let ger go. "I'm sorry, Mia. Its just... I missed you. I missed you so much," he chuckled out inbetween sobs, as he wiped a few stray tears off his checks.

Hermione avoided everyone's gaze by staring at the floor. She was embarrassed to have left like that but she couldn't handle it. She looked up at her brother, not in the eye but still at him. "Don't apologize Blaise. It isn't your fault. It was just to much to take in all at once. In less than 48 hours I learned that I was adopted, had 3 siblings, and that I was a Pureblood. Then I almost got roped into having to marry Draco. I just needed a break. I needed to breathe. So I left. I was going to come back today actually, but then I ran into Theodore Nott at the park across the street and we got to talking. Next thing I knew it was getting late and me, him, and Lily were all walking back here," she told him, ignoring everyone else in the room. Blaise gave her a small smile and nodded. Hermione felt genuinely happy for the 1st time since she'd left. (Except for when she was with Theo and Lily at the park of course.)

The 3 wizards and the 2 older witches sat in an uncomfortable scilence after Blasie finished talking to his sister, the only one making any noise at all was Lily who was playing with some old dolls Hermione had played with as a kid.None of them knew what to say.

Ginny finnaly broke the awkward scilence between them by saying, "I should probably go. I didn't really explain where I was going or what I was doing when I left, so everyone is probably worried over at the Burrow." Hermione nodded as she stood from the beanbag chair she had been sitting on to give her friend a hug. "Don't let Draco fool you. He really does care about you, even if he won't admit it yet," the red haired witch whispered in her friends ear. Before Hermione could respond, Ginny was gone with an ear piercing crack.

They once again fell into an awkward scilence and it once again was broken, though this time it wasn't by Ginny, but by Jean, who had called up to tell them that dinner was ready. The 5 of them trudged down the stairs and into the dining room.

The 2 Grangers, the 2 Notts, the 2 Zabinis, and Draco all sat at the table. No one speaking, no sound at all really except for chewing or the occasional gulp from someone taking a drink.Hermione never would have thought in a million years that she would be sitting at the dining table of her childhood home with 3 Slytherin Purebloods, but then again she wasn't Hermione Granger anymore, even iif she did look like her at the moment. No, now she was Mia Zabini.

Once the 7 of them eating, Theo and Lily thanked the Grangers for letting them stay for dinner and then bid the 3 hogwarts graduates good-bye. Theo whispered to Hermione upon telling her good-bye that he would owl her soon.

Hermione muttered 'reversio glamour' under her breath whilst no one was paying attention. Once she had fully transformed into back into Mia, she placed a hand on Blaise's shoulder, causing him to jump up a bit. When he saw that it wasn't Hermione's face looking up at him, but the face of his sister, his twin, he lit up with excitement. He wrapped her into another tight hug. Blaise leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Does this mean your coming home, Mia?" Mia tried to pull away from his hug, but he wouldn't let her. "Yes, I'm coming home, Blaise," her words slightly muffled because she was pressed up against his chest.

Draco was ecstatic when he heard that Mia was coming back with them. _I might actually be able to get some sleep tonight_ , he thought to himself.

The young wizards and the young witch bid their good-bye's to tge Grangers and the the 3 of the side apparated to Zabini Manor, landing in the center of the Family Room, where Ophelia was pacing back and forth. She immediately stopped at the sight of her daughter. Ophelia practically ran over to her daughter and wrapped her in a tight hug. There weren't any words to explain how much she had misssd her.

The 2 stood like that for a good 5 or so minutes at least, just wrapped tightly in each others arms, before they broke apart. Mia was taken by surprise when she felt her fathers arm wrap around her waist, pulling her in for a hug.

After Mia had finished hugging her parents, the informed her that Alex and Rose had both fallen asleep and that she could see them tomorrow. Mia nodded at that and then nodded again when they told her that they were going to bed.

She didn't notice till then that Draco and Blaise had already gone down the hall and into Blaise's room. She didn't know why, but for some reason she wanted to join them. So she went down the hall into her room and put on a pair off black pajama shorts and a form-fitting, purple, spaghetti strap tanktop. Mia then walked across the hall, to Blaise's room, where she softly knocked on the door. She was about to knock again when she heard someone say, "Come in," from the otherside of the door. Mia even wasn't sure if it was Draco or Blaise who had called out to her, but frankly she didn't really care. As she slowly opened the door, it creaked a bit. Once the door wad fully open it revealed Draco and Blaise sitting on the floor, bottle of firewhiskey between them.

Mia walked over to then and plopped down on the ground, next to Draco. "So, what are you guys doing?" Mia asked, reaching for the bottle of firewhiskey and taking a swig. Blaise just shrugged at her, which really wasn't much of an answer. So when Draco turned to look at her, to answer her properly, and their knee's brushed, when the 2 looked up into eachother's eyes the only became completely lost in the other's gaze. It lasted only a moment though, for Blaise had yelled at Draco, "Oi! Mate! Stop staring at my sister!" Blaise telling at him had caused Draco to rip his attention away from Mia. Draco rolled his eyes and reached to take a swig from the bottle before turning back to Mia, careful not to let their knee's touch this time. "We're pretty much just talking, well and drinking," Draco told her waving the bottle that he was still grasping in the air.

The 3 of them sat there for over 2 hours talking, just talking about anything that came to mind. Draco finnaly look over at Mia, who was know lying on her back on the floor, ready to ask the one question he had wanted to ask her all night. "What ever happened with you and Weasley?" he asked. Mia sighed, rolled her eyes, and sat up, before saying, "Well, things were great for a long time actually. Then he started becoming distant. He would leave and say he was going out to help the twins at the shop, even though he wasn't. Then he started to ignore my phone calls. It's muggle thing. Anyway it turns out that he was cheating on me. With Lavender Brown. The he tried to flip back on me! Like he was the victim. It was quite annoying actually." Mia could see the fury on both boys faces in that moment. "That fucking Weasel! If it weren't for Ginny, I think I might actually murder that son of a bitch!" Draco growled, venom spilling in each word. Mia reached over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "No, Draco, it's okay. We would want you to end up in Azkaban now would we." Draco's face softened and he let out a soft chuckle.

They had been talking for another hour or so, when Blaise brought up that Draco sang, he even said that he was pretty damn good. Draco knew there was no protesting when Mia asked him to sing her something, instead he clear his throat and started the 1st verse to a song.

"She's fallin' in love now

Losin' control now

Fightin' the truth

Tryin' to hide

But I think it's alright girl

Yeah, I think it's alright girl

She's fallin' in love now

Losin' control now

Fightin' the truth

Tryin' to hide

But I think it's alright girl

Yeah, I think it's alright girl

She's falling but she doesn't think he'll catch her

'Cause her last relationship was a disaster

Accusations everyday she didn't know why

All her call were being ignored he's on his own time

Shoulda' ended it before it started

All she ever got was broken hearted

He was cheating on her tryina' flip it

Back on her like a victim

Now she's all alone and starting over

Now she got baggage on her shoulder

But the new guy really loves her

She loves him but she doesn't trust herself anymore

She's fallin' in love now

Losin' control not

Fightin' the truth

Tryin' to hide

But I think it's alright girl

Yeah,I think it's alright girl

She's fallin' in love now

Losin' control not

Fightin' the truth

Tryin' to hide

But I think it's alright girl

Yeah,I think it's alright girl

Despite her past she can't help the attraction

He tells her that he's nothing like the last one

He redefines in everyway what love is

She fell for him and hasn't gotten up since

Every now and then she goes off though

Beating on his chest like a bongo

He understands she's coming from a hurt place

Answers all the questions on her survey

Doesn't get jealous, doesn't break trust

Doesn't call a hoe after hang ups

Gives her everything she ever wanted

And even though she still feels haunted

She's fallin' in love now

Losin' control now

Fightin' the truth

Tryin' to hide

But I think it's alright girl

Yeah,I think it's alright girl

She's fallin' in love now

Losin' control not

Fightin' the truth

Tryin' to hide

But I think it's alright girl

Yeah,I think it's alright girl"

Mia's eyes were wide with shock, Draco's voice was perfect, the song he sang almost gave her tears in her eyes. That's when it hit her. This song, it was about her. If she wasn't shocked before, she definitely was now. Draco Malfoy loved her.

Thankfully Blaise had fallen asleep _before_ Draco had started singing because he would not have taken the fact the his best mate loved his sister very well, not very well at all.

Mia finnaly gathered up some of her Gryffindor courage and scooted closer to Draco, looking him directly in the eye. "Draco, that song, was it about... about me?" Mia asked him, not loud enough to wake-up Blaise, but loud enough that Draco cloud hear her clearly. Draco looked down trying to avoid her gaze, but when he felt her hand cupping his check, his head jerked up. He sighed, "Yes, Mia. It was about you. I know it's fucking crazy, but I do love you. Alot actually. I think you being gone helped me see that. I know that it's insane. We hated eachother for years, but now I can't stop thinking about you. Mia, I love you." Draco almost couldn't belive what he said, but he meant every word of it.

Mia was the one who broke eye contact this time. "I never hated you, Draco," she whispered, tears threatening to fall down her face. Before Draco could react to what Mia had said, she moved closer to him,so that their face's were only about an inch apart. Draco's breath caught in his throat when she moved even closer, their lips so close to touching that they could almost feel them already. Draco closed the distance between them. He kissed her deeply and slowly, wanting to take every second of it in. When he finnaly pulled away Mia looked at him. "I love you too, Draco," she whispered so quietly she barley even heard herself say it, but he did, he heard it. Before Draco could say anything though she was gone, she had goten up and went across the hall to her own room.

Draco sighed as he stood to walk over to his room at Zabini Manor. He didn't know he could be this happy. He loved her and she loved him. It was more then he had wished for. Now there was only going to be one problem, Blaise. Little did Draco know that as he was falling asleep, a new problem was already forming and this problem definitely wasn't Blaise.

 **A/N: The song that Draco sang in Losin Control by Russ.**


	9. Who is it?

**A/N: There might be a few things that don't make sense just yet, but I assure you that they will in a few chapters.**

 **I'm still working, desperately, on finding a beta. I really need one. My grammar is horrible and I need someone to bounce ideas off of.**

 **I really need someone to give me some ideas because I have no idea what I'm doing with this story yet.** **S** **eriously pm or email me, something!** **(My email is in my bio)** **P** **lease** , **do not hesitate** **to** **reach out to me. I don't even care if it's 2 in the morning just do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a few characters. Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling and the wonderful wizarding world of Harry Potter.**

July 10th, 1997

Mia awoke that morning feeling genuinely happy. Last night she had kissed Draco and it had been amazing. They had confessed that they loved one another. She then felt guilty of all the sudden. She didn't only love Draco,she loved some one else too, she doubted he felt the same, but she loved him.

Mia sighed as she rolled out of bed, frustrated with herself and with the world. She pulled on a pair of skin tight jeans and put on a light purple blouse. Her head was throbbing from all the firewhiskey she had consumed the night before. She was going to have to find a hangover potion.

After braiding her hair back to keep it oit if her face, Mia walked down into the kitchen. Draco was the only one there. It was still pretty early in the morning so it didn't really surprise her that he was the only other one awake.

He didn't notice her until she sat down in the chair to his left. Draco looked up at Mia. "I love you, Mia. I know that I did so much to hurt you in the past and I'm so sorry for it, but I hope that we can move past that and start anew," pain spilling from his voice as he spoke. Mia was already in the verge of tears when she said, "Draco, I love you too, but I think... I think that I love someone else too. I don't understand it actually. You both give me the same butterflies in my stomach when I see you and I feel so drawn to both of you, but I don't think he likes me like that." Tears were streaming steadily down her face by the time she had finished.

Draco was so shocked that he could barley think. _Apparently I have more than one problem_. "Who is it?" he asked trying to get her to meet his gaze. She just shook her head, "It isn't important. I just wanted you to know. Just in case, I guess. I don't know. I fucked everything up didn't I?" she asked him, tears still slipping down her face. She stood to walk away when he didn't answer right away, but Draco grabbed her wrist. "Mia, you didn't fuck anything up. I love you. Nothing is going to change that. You could love a million other people and I would still love the hell out of you," he told her as he pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her.

They had been standing like that for a few minutes, just holding one another, when Blaise clear his throat from the opposite side of the room, causing the pair to jump apart. "What in the hell in going on?" Blaise asked, menacingly stalking over to Draco. When he didn't answer, Blaise turned to his sister, "Che diavolo è successo, Mia?" She looked over at Draco, locking eyes with him before answering her brother, "Amo Draco," she told him, not meeting his gaze, voice cracking as she spoke. Blaise spun around to look at his best mate, who was staring at Mia. "Ti amo anch'io, Mia," Draco told her, ignoring Blaise's pointed glare at him. Mia was shocked to say the least, she didn't know he was able to speak Italian and he had just told her that he loved her _in front of her brother_. Apparently Blaise didn't know he spoke Italian either because the twins in unison said, "You speak Italian?" Draco just shrugged, us wasn't important at the moment.

The 3 sat in scilence for what felt like hours, but in reality was only a matter of minutes. All of them had sat down at the table. Draco and Mia side-by-side and Blaise across from them. "So, what happened after I passed out last night?" Blaise asked, eyeing Draco while trying to remember anything after he had mentioned Draco's singing, but he couldn't. "I sang her a song, she asked if it was about her, I told her it was, we kissed, she told me that she loved me too and walked away," Draco said simply. Whilst he made eye contact with his sister, Blaise gave his friend a nod. "And what about this morning?" he asked, breaking eye contact with his Mia, looking in Draco's direction, but not quite meeting his eyes.

Blaise was expecting Draco to answer so when Mia started talking instead it surprised him. "Draco was apologizing to me for everything in the past, telling me he loved me and that he wanted to start anew. I told him that I love him too, but that I also love someone else. He asked me who, I told him it wasn't important and that I didn't even think he liked me like that. I was crying, I thought I had fucked everything up. I tried to leave, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me in for hug and we stood like that till you came in," her voice was cracking again as she retold the events that had happened earlier in the morning.

Draco couldn't explain it, but it was like he could _feel_ her sadness coursing through him, as a single tear slipped down her check. He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face into his chest. Draco could feel Blaise staring at them, but at the moment he really couldn't care less.

"Who is it? The other person, who is it?" Blaise asked his sister, who had finnaly pulled away from Draco. She sighed and looked her brother in the eyes. "That's not important, not right now at least. I will tell you, both of you, when the time is right. That time is definitely not now, I doubt it's even in the near future, but it will be the right time eventually and I will tell you then." Draco who had been staring at his feet, snapped his head up to look at Mia. "You are actually going to tell me who it is?" he asked her his voice mixed with confusion, happiness, and worry. Mia just shrugged, "Unless you don't want to know. Yeah, I was planning on it." Draco responded imeaditly, "No. No, I want to know who it is." _You think you want to know, until you find out who it is_ , Hermione thought to herself, sighing. "Well, I do not wish to continue this conversation at the moment, so im going to the lake for a swim, if either of you would wish to join me," Mia said, standing from the table, going upstairs to change before either of the wizards still seated at the table could respond.

Mia had decided to wear the Slytherin Green suit. She wouldn't admit it if anyone asked her, but she actually liked how she looked in the Slytherin house colors. She also undid her braid and slipped on a pair of black flip flops.

\--

Blaise and Draco watched Mia disappear from sight to go change into a swim suit, they assumed. Once he was certain she was far enough away that she wouldn't hear their conversation, Blaise stood from the table and sat back down in the chair that had occupied his twin a moment earlier. Draco gave his friend a puzzled look as Blaise grasped his shoulder with a death grip. "I completely approve of your relationship with Mia, but if you hurt her I swear to fucking Merlin, I'll kick your pale white arse," Blasie told his pale skined friend, venom dripping in his voice, that scared him just a little bit. Draco sighed as Blaise let got of his shoulder.

"You, your mum and dad, Potter, every damn Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black would all kick my arse if I did, but don't worry mate I wouldn't dream of hurting her, if anyone gets hurt it's going to be me, when she realizes that I'm no good for her," Draco told his friend solemnly, as he stood to go change into swimming trunks so that he could go swim with Mia. Blaise sighed as he followed his friend and changed into a pair of swimming trunks as well. The 2 boys walked down to the lake in complete, utter, scilence.

\--

When Mia got to the lake Draco and Blaise were already there,wherw they sat, leaned back on the sandy shore, waiting for her to arrive. She walked over and plopped down inbetween them, interlacing her fingers with Draco's and laying her head on her brother's shoulder. She kicked her flip flops off and stuck her toes in the warm, white sand.

They sat like that for almost 2 hours, no one saying anything, but this scilence wasn't awkward like the past few between them had been. No, this scilence was peaceful and relaxing. Blaise had leaned his head down, it now resting atop hers and Draco had snuggled into her side, their clasped hands resting on her left thigh, when Mia felt a pang of sorrow wash over her. She didn't know why. She felt perfectly fine. It was odd.

Only a few minutes had passed when Blaise asked, "Can we ask you some questions about this mystery guy of yours?" She rolled her eyes, even though he couldn't see her do so because his own eyes were closed. "Fine, you can ask 3 questions," she growled. Blaise opened his eyes instantly and his face lit up with excitement.

"What School did he or does he go to?" Blaise asked. "He went to Hogwarts," she answered flatly. "What year?" Draco asked curiously. "Same as us," Mia told him, her tone still flat. "Did he play quidditch?" Blaise asked, still excited for some reason. She just shook her head this time, not wanting to answer him verbally. "What hou-," was all Blaise was able to get out before he was cut off by his sister. "I told you 3 questions. You already used all 3. Sorry," she said in a mater-of-fact tone, all except for the last bit, which she saud sarcastically. Blaise attempted to growl at her, but failed. It ended up a fit of laughter. Then Draco broke into his own fit of laughter, which caused Mia to laugh so hard she could barley breathe.

The 3 of them were still laying in the sand, laughing, when Ophelia called out to them. "Mia, Ginny and some boys are her to see you." Mia groaned before calling back to her. "Be right there, Mum." Draco helped her up before saying, "I bet I can beat you back." He took off running before she was able to respond, so she just ran after him, forgetting about Blaise, who hadn't even gotten up yet. "Hey! Wait for me!" he called after them, but it was pointless. They were already almost to the house, both of them frustrated when the tied, again.

Draco was complaining about how she had 'cheated' again, when they walked into the Family Room. In it sat Ophelia, Ginny, Harry, Sirius, Remus, and a sleeping Teddy. "Where's Blaise?" Ophelia asked before Mia could ask her friends why they were there. Before she could answer her, Blaise entered the room, an angry, pointed glare spread across his face. Mia and Draco smirked. "These 2 arseholes-," he said gesturing at the smirking witch and wizard, "- thought it would be a good idea to leave me and run back up to the house. Just so you know both of your guy's shoes are at the bottom of the lake," his glare fading and turning into a small smirk as he finished. Draco and Mia did the opposite, their smirks fading and glares forming. "Fuck you, Blaise," the both of them chimed. Blaise just chuckled, strolled over to a chair and sat down.

"So what's going on? Why are you all here?" Mia asked concerned. "Nothing much really. Bill, Charile, Percy, the twins, and Ron are all at the joke shop and the four of us wanted to see you. We didn't plan on bringing Teddy, but Tonks said she wanted to go visit her mum so we brought him along so that Molly didn't have to handle him all alone," Harry told her. Mia nodded and looked over at Draco who seemed to be lost in thought.

"You alright, Draco?" she asked him, ignoring the looks that Remus, Sirius, and Harry gave her when she used his first name. He sighed before answering, "Yeah, Mia, I'm fine. I was just thinking. Who's Tonks? That name sounds familiar, but I can't place it." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Of course you don't know who she is. Your mother must not talk of her dear sister and her daughter," he said. Draco looked completely confused, like he had no idea what Sirius was talking about. Mia gave Sirius a pointed look before clarifying waht ge meant to Draco.

"Draco, Nymphadora Tonks is Andromeda Black's daughter. Andromeda married a muggle-born and was disowned. Your mum probably doesn't even know Nynphadora exists." Draco's eyes went wide with shock. "Well Damn. I sure as hell didn't know she existed. Was she there when me and Blaise came to get Ginny yesterday?" he asked, trying to recall who was there at the time. Remus and Sirius nodded.

Harry was looking between Blaise, Draco, Mia, and Ginny. "Why did you guys come and get her yesterday? I tried to ask her, but she won't tell me," he asked, whole shooting Ginny a pointed glare. Mia was now glaring at her brother abd Draco. "You mean to tell me, the 2 of you just showed up at the Burrow and took Ginny, no explaination at all?"she said angrily. "Hey! I explained it to Ginny!" Draco said defensively. "All you said was that Mia left, told you not look for her, the Zabini's were a mess, and that you needed my help," Ginny laughed out. Remus looked over a Mia. "Why'd you leave?" he asked her worried. "I was just overwhelmed. We went to dinner at Malfoy Manor and it kinda just freaked me out. I needed some space, but don't worry I'm fine now," she told him, smiling.

They were sitting there, just talking about random things and laughing, even Draco and Harry which was surprising, when Rose and Alex walked in. The twins ignored all the unfamiliar faces and ran over to their sister. Mia wrapped her arms around them. "I'm so sorry. I promise I won't leave again," she told them as she tightened her embrace. When they 3 broke apart the younger set of twins both raised an eyebrow at Sirius, Remus, and Teddy. "Who are they?" the 2 asked simultaneously. Mia smiled at her younger siblings before answering her younger siblings. "Rose, Alex this is Remus Lupin, Teddy Lupin, and Sirius Black," she said, pointing to each one as she said their name.

All of them talked a while longer before it was time for Remus, Sirius and Teddy to leave. Harry and Ginny had decided to stay for a little while. They had decided to go sit at the lake. Which is where they were sitting with the older set of the Zabini twins and Draco, when a small black and brown barn owl dropped a letter on Mia's lap. She opened it and quickly read it over.

 _Mia,_

 _Lily won't shut up about you. I think it's starting to annoy dad. She wants to know if you would take her through muggle London sometime. Would you?_

 _How are you doing? I know Blaise can be a bit much sometimes, Draco too. If you haven't noticed Draco practically lives in Zabini Manor. He hates his house and his father can an ass sometimes, well most the time, but Narcissa is nice._

 _I was wondering if you, Blaise, and Draco would come to Nott Manor sometime for dinner or something. There is something important I need to talk to you guys about. Well I guess it doesn't really have much to do with Blaise, more or less just you and Draco._

 _The owl is waiting for a reply, but she's stubborn, so she probably won't leave unless you give it a treat._

 _Your friend,_

 _Theodore_ Nott

Mia looked up from the letter and at her friends. "It's from Theo. Apparently Lily won't shut up about me. He asked how I was doing and said that Draco pretty much lives at Zabini Manor cause his dad's an ass. He wants me, Blaise, Draco to come to Nott Manor sometime soon, he has something to talk to Draco and I about apparently. I don't know what, but he says it's important," she explained. "He's not wrong my father is definitely an ass-," Draco laughed, "- but I have no idea what Theo would want to talk to us about," he added a bit more seriously. Blaise just shrugged before saying, "Who knows, it's Theo, it could literally be anything. We'll talk to Mum and Dad first, but tell him we could probably be there tomorrow." Mia nodded and grabbed Ginny's arm as she stood up, "I'll run it by mum real quick before I reply. Come on, Ginny let's go." She looked between Draco and Harry before adding, "Please, Draco, Harry don't kill eachother while we're inside." Draco and Harry both rolled their eyes as the girls walked away.

The two girls fell into a slow pace as they walked back uup to the house. "So, what happened between you and Draco yesterday after you got back here? Something is obviously different between you too," Ginny asked her friend. "We kissed, he told me he loved me and I told him that I loved him, but the thing is I love someone else too. I don't really understand why I love either of them to be honest. I just do. It's so strange," she said, not taking a breath through her whole explaination. "Holy shit! I'd say something definitely happened. Who's the other guy? It is a guy, right?" Mia laughed at her friend's last comment before sighing. "Yes, Ginny, it's a guy, but I'm not going to tell you who, I haven't even told Draco or Blaise yet."

Their conversation stopped short when they walked into the Family Room where Ophelia still sat, except now she was laying on the couch, reading a book. "Mum, Theo sent me and owl. He wants Blaise, Draco, and me to come to Nott Manor. He has something he wants to talk to us about something. Do you care if we go tomorrow?" Ophelia looked up from her book and smiled at her daughter. "Of course dear, just send an owl if you'll be there late," she told her. Mia smiled back at her, "Thanks, Mum."

She grabbed Ginny's wrist as she pulled her to her room.

\--

"Do you think the other guy is Theo?" Blaise asked, as soon and Ginny and Mia were to far away to hear them. "I think it has to be. I mean who else could it be?" Draco said. "What the hell are you two talking about?" Harry asked them. "Nothing that concerns you at the moment, Potter. I'm not sure if Mia would want us telling you," Draco said sincerely.

Harry shrugged, so Draco turned back Blaise. "I really think it is Theo. Which would make sense of why he wants to talk to her, but I don't understand how I fit into it," Draco said, his voice breaking slightly. "Are you gonna be alright if it is Theo?" Blaise asked sympathetically, putting a hand on his friends shoulder. "Honestly, I have no fucking idea. I know I told her it was okay, but I just don't know," Draco said, obviously frustrated. "Okay, I changed my mind, I don't even want to know what you guys are talking about any more. Whatever it is sound fucked up and I do not want to get caught up in it," Harry said, laughing. The other 2 boys trued to scowl at him, but it backfired and they ended up laughing right along with him.

\--

When the girls reached Mia's room Mia went to her desk and started to reply to Theo's letter.

 _Theo,_

 _I'm glad Lily likes me. I would love to take her through muggle London sometime, if you'd be there to join us of course._

 _I'm doing pretty well. I have noticed that Draco does spend alot of time here and trust me I am well aware the Lucius Malfoy is an ass. I'll have to take your word on Narcissa though. She and I have met so few times I can count them all on one hand and lets just say the weren't the most memorable moments._

 _Blaise, Draco, and I can all be at Nott Manor tomorrow. I have already spoken with my mum and she has no problem with us being there late, so long as we send an owl. I have something important I need to talk to you about as well. It also concerns Draco, but I'll go into more detail tomorrow._

 _Your friend,_

 _Mia Zabini_

Mia sighed as she rolled up the parchment and gave it and a treat to the owl. It ate it quickly and gave a few hoots of appreciation before flying out the window. "Come on Ginny, lets go make sure the boys didn't kill eachother," Mia said laughing. Ginny nodded and followed her back outside and down to the lake.

When they arrived the 3 boys were all laughing. "What in the hell is so funny?" Ginny asked, glaring at each boy. The 3 all simultaneously said, "Nothing," and then broke into laughter once again. Ginny and Mia rolled their eyes and sat down. Mia sat down next to Draco and nuzzled into his side. Harry quirked an eyebrow at them. Ginny tool it upon herself to explain. "They love eachother and I'm pretty sure they're together," she said. "You told Ginny?" Draco asked the witch curled up in his side. "Yes. I did. Why did you want to keep it a secret?" she asked, lifting her head up to look at him. "No, of course not, Mia. I love you and I want everyone to know that you are mine," he told her. "You know now you conversation from earlier makes alot more sense," Harry told Draco and Blaise. "What conversation?" Mia asked. Draco sighed, "The other guy. We think we know who it is." Mia just nodded and layed her head back down on his chest.

The 5 of them sat talking and laughing for nearly 3 hours before it was time for Harry and Ginny to leave. "You know your not so bad, Malfoy," Harry told Draco. "Your not so bad yourself, Potter," Draco told him. Mia was shocked. Her whole world had been flipped upside down and turned backwards, but right then in that moment, she wouldn't change a single bit of it, not a single bit.

 **A/N: I know it's been a few days since I last posted so I mad this chapter extra long to try and make up for it. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Translations: Amo Draco - I love Draco**

 **Ti amo anch'io, Mia - I love you too, Mia**


	10. We're Soulmates

**A/N: I want to inform you all that this story will not be corrected. I have decidedto leave it as is. I'm truly sorry if this upsets any of you, but that's what's happening.**

 **I hope your ready for a major plot twist because you're about to get one. I finnaly figured out where I want this story to go, but I'm having trouble putting it into words.**

 **I'm kinda sad to say that this story will only have a few more chapters. I may end up doing a sequel. It would be based in the future at some point, probably five years or so.**

 **I have already started to work on the first chapter of my next story.** **_8th Year_ It will be a story based on what would happen if some of oir favorite war herions and Death Eater children go back to Hogwarts to repate their finnal year. Harry and Ron jump at an opportunity to becoem Aurors, leaving our Golden Girl to face Hogwarts all be herslefI am really excited about this story .It may sound simillar to other stories you have read, but I assure you it** **will** **be different.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a few characters. Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling and the wonderful wizarding world of Harry Potter.**

July 11th, 1997

It was almost two and Mia, Theo, and Draco, would be leaving for Nott Manor in a little over an hour. Draco was beyond nervous. There weren't words to describe it, but what he felt was nothing compared to Mia's feelings. She thought her head was going to explode.

Mia had been pacing back and forth around her room when she heard a soft knock at her door. She stopped abruptly, walked to the door and opened it slowly, revealing a nervous and woried looking Draco Malfoy.

"Mia, can I come in?" he asked.

She nodded and opened the door completely so he could enter. He walked over to her bed and sat on the edge of it.

"Is something wrong, Draco?" Mia asked him, walking over to sit next to him.

He sighed as he looked up at her. "Don't you think this is all strange? How much we're drawn to eachother? How we love eachother, yet neither of us knows the other very well? Isn't it strange?" He asked, searching her face for a reaction.

"Yes. Yes, it is strange. I don't understand it. I didn't feel this way when I was Hermione Granger. It's all so unexplainablely sudden. I think- I think I can feel your emotions," she rambled on, not meeting his gaze and not noticing that he was staring at her

Draco was surprised to hear her say that. When he felt her sadness the other day he had thought that he'd imagined it. If she felt it too that meant- ,well he didn't know what that meant, but surely had to mean something.

"The other day, when you were crying, I could feel your pain. I figured I was imagining it so I pushed the thought out of my head and ignored it, but if you feel it too, then its got to mean something," Draco sighed.

 _But what? What the hell does it mean?_ he thought to himself.

"Bloody hell!" Mia all but shouted.

"What is it?" Draco asked her, once again searching her face.

"I- I don't quite know actually. I think that- that I can hear you thoughts."

"Are you sure?"

Mia shook her head. "I don't know. I could hear your voice in my head, but you never spoke. Think something, I want to see if it does it again"

Draco spared no time in thinking, _I love you_ , before searching her face once more. She was smiling at him.

Draco almost jumped up when he heard Mia's voice inside of his head. _I love you too_ , it said, but He'd been watching her the whole time, her lips never moved, she never spoke.

"Okay, we can feel eachother's emotions and hear eachother's thoughts. What does that mean exactly?" he asked her, trying not to sound desperate for the answer, even if he really was.

"I have no fucking idea," Mia replied, her facial expression calm, but her voice betraying her, as it was cracking when she spoke. It pained her to say she didn't know. She always, always knew the answer to any and every question, but this, this she had no answer, no answer at all.

After a while Draco spoke up, "Mia, I think I can feel someone else's emotions s too. I don't know who's they though. I don't think they're your emotions, and they definitely aren't mine. It feels different. Do you think there is a third person with this connection?"

"Yes. I think I know who it is too, but I'm not sure. We can worry about it later, right now we have to go to Theo's," Mia replied, standing up. Draco reluctantly stood up too. The two of the walked out of her room, down the hall, and into the Family Room where Blaise was waiting for them.

"Took you two long enough. Come on let's go," Blasie said, standing up from the chair he had been sitting in to walk over to his sister and his friend. The three linked arms and apparated to the entrance of Nott Manor.

\--

Theodore Nott had been a nervous wreck ever since he'd recived the owl from Mia the day prior. _What could she need to talk to me about that also concerns Draco?_ Theo asked himself. _Surely it can't be the same thing I want to talk to the about_ , he thought. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Draco, Blaise, and Mia break the blood wards. He walked outside to meet them.

\--

Mia was the first one to see Theo. She let go of Draco's hand and rushed over to him. He pulled her into a tight hig that she gladdly returned.

When they broke apart Draco and Blaise had come up to stand next to them.

"Deffinently Theo," Blaise mumbled to Draco, who just shrugged.

"Come on lets go inside and see Lily," Mia called, already half way up to the house.

Once inside the four of them went to the family room, where Lily was playing with a muggle Barbie. She jumped up when she seen Mia.

"Mia, I missed you so much! Theo said you agreed to take me to muggle London. I'm so excited!" she said, practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Well have to get him, Draco, and Blaise to go with us," Mia told the excited witch.

"You want me to go to muggle London?" Draco and Blaise practicality shrieked at the same time.

Mia shrugged, "Sure. I mean why not?"

"Okay," they said, simultaneously, making everyone else laugh.

The four eldest sat and talked for a while and took turns playing with Lily, who was still overly excited that she was going to get to go to muggle London.

"Blaise, can you take Lily outside or something? I really need to take to Draco and Mia about something," Theo pleaded with his friend.

Blaise shrugged and grabbed Lily's hand and walked out, but not before shooting Draco a meaningful look.

"So, what's this important thing you want to talk to us about?" Mia asked.

Instead of answering her question, Theo asked a question of his own, "Do you believe in soulmates?"

"Yes. Why?" Draco asked, obviously confused on why he would ask them that.

"Yes, I actually some friends of mine believe they're soulmates," Mia said.

Theo again ignoring the asked question asked another one of his own, "Who would that be?"

"Nyphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin, but Tonks might just be Remus's mate and not soulmate since he's a werewolf and she's a metamorphmagus," she said.

"Hold up my cousin in a metamorphmagus and Professor Lupin was a werewolf!" Draco shouted.

"Yes."

"Do either of you know how to recognize it if you've met your soulmate or soulmates?" Theo asked them.

Both of them shook their heads and simultaneously said, "No."

"Okay, well, every person, magic or muggle, has a soulmate or two soulmates. Most muggles actually think they're going insane when they meet them. After a simple touch, like a brush of hands, you feel drawn to them, you can feel there emotions, hear their thoughts, and when your apart for long periods of time it starts to pain you, it can even drive you insane," he said trying to search their faces for a reaction, but they were stairing at eachother.

 _Just me or did Theo just describe pretty much everything we've gone through the past few days?_ Mia mentally asked Draco.

 _I think he did_ , Draco replied.

 _Well I guess that makes the three of us soulmates then doesn't it_ , a third voice said, making Mia and Draco jump.

"Shit!" Mia yelled, making Theo laugh.

 _I told you I could feel someome else,_ Draco hissed insie his head.

 _You did feel someone else_ , the voice said.

 _Who the fuck are you_? Mia asked it, angrily.

"That's not a very nice way to talk to your friend, Mia," Theo said, looking at Mia.

"What?" she asked suddenly nervous.

"It isn't nice to curse at your friends," he elaborated.

Mia and Draco just stared at him. Mia hadn't cursed out loud, meaning Theo had to be able to hear her thoughts, making him the third person. The voice sounded pretty similar to Theo's so it made sense, but Draco and Mia were still trying to wrap their heads around it.

"So that means you're-" Mia started.

"- a third soulmate," Theo finished for her.

"We have been friends for years, Theo and Mia punched me in the nose during third year. How could we have not known this before?" Draco asked his friend.

"Mia never layed a finger on you during third year. Hermione Granger did, but Mia Zabini didn't. As for us we couldn't be brought together without our final piece, who was placed under a glamour charm that temporarily tampered with a fragment of her sould, disguising it as well," he explained.

The three soulmates all grew silent after he finished. No one speaking or even thinking, just staring at one another. None of them even realised that over an hour had passed until Blaise came back in without Lily, who was still outside.

He looked around the room before asking, "What's up with you guys?"

"We're soulmates," the three of them answered.

Blaise stared at the for a full minute before saying, well pretty much shouting, "What!"

"We're soulmates," they said again.

"Would one of you mind explaining?" he asked.

 _I'm not doing jt_ , Theo and Draco's voices said simultaneously in Mia's head.

 _Fine I'll do it then_ , her voice growled into their heads.

"Okay, so pretty much, Draco, Theo, and I are soulmates, which means we can feel eachother's emotions and hear eachother's thoughts. If we spend to much te apart it could kill us or drive us insane. We didn't know before because my sould was tampered with by the glamour charm," she explained, quickly summing up everything the had been through and talked about.

Blaise who had yet to say anything, was looking between his bestfriends and his sister. This was confusing the hell out of him.

It stayed that way for several minutes before Blaise finnaly spoke, "Does anyone else know?" he asked.

"Nope," they all replied.

"That's going to get annoying," he said.

The soulmates each tried waiting for one of the other two to answer, but it didn't work and they all ended up saying, "Sorry, Blaise," making the Italian wizard groan and roll his eyes.

"I need to tell Ginny," Mia declared sudenly.

"Why don't we just go to the Burrow and tell her now then?" Blaise asked.

"The what?" Theo asked.

"It's the Weasley's house," Draco clarified.

"Sure, lets go," Theo siad

"Okay off we go then," Mia said grabbing Draco and Theo's hands and apparating away with a pop, before anyone had time to respond.Blaise sighed and apparated away after them.

\--

Ginny was sitting in the family room, spending time with Harry before he had to leave again for his Auror training, they may not be together anymore, but they stilled cared about each other, when she felt Mia and three other people break the blood wards.

"That's Mia!" she shouted happily as she jumped up from the couch and ran outside. Harry jumped up and ran after Ginny.

Upon arriving outside, Ginny and Harry see Blaise Zabini, Mia Zabini, Draco Malfoy, and Theodore Nott, but before eitger of them can say anything Ron walked out or the house.

"I know that 'Mione is a Zabini now, but does she have to bring a Slytherin with her every time she comes to visit?" Ron groaned.

"Shut up Ronald," Ginny told her brother.

"Mate, they really aren't that bad," Harry chimed in.

Ron gust growled, "whatever," and stormed inside.

Ginny rolled her eyes and ran over to meet Mia and the Slytherins. When she got close she realised that Mia was holding not only Draco's hand, but she was also holding Theodore's.

After the girls broke apart, the five of them walked up to the house where Harry was still standing.

"Hey, Mia," Harry said once they were the others were close.

"Harry!" she yelled as she ran the rest of the way over to hug him.

"Ca-n't brea-the, Mi-a," he chocked out.

"Sorry, I was just excited to see you. I figuredyou would have left to go back to training by now," she said with a sheepish smile as she let him go.

"Don't worry about it and Ill be heading back in a couple of days. What are you doing here anyway?" Harry asked, looking from her, to Blaise, to Draco, then Theo, and back to her again.

"We have something to tell you," Mia, Draco, and Theo answered.

"I thought I told you guys that that was annoying," Blaise groaned.

"Sorry," the soulmates said, causing Blaise to roll his eyes as they all started to walk inside.

"Harry, Ginny, you might want to go get everyone and maybe floo Sirius, Remus, and Tonks, we have something we need to explain and I'd rather not do it a million times," Mia said once they were all in the family room.

Harry and Ginny did as they were told and less than ten minutes later everyone was there, waiting for an explanation.

"So, what do you need to tell us?" the Weasley twins asked.

"We're soulmates," Draco, Theo, and Mia said, for the third time that day.

"Cool," the twins said.

Remus and Nyphadora just nodded, while everyone else, with the exception of the twins, the Slytherins, and Mia, gasped.

"What!" Ron shouted.

"We're soulmates," they said, for the fourth time.

"Care to elaborate, Mia?" Sirius asked.

Mia explained everything that was going on between the three of them, pretty much quoting exactly what Theo had said to her and Draco earlier.

After a little while people, with the exception of Ron, who had stormed away, started to open up to Theo and Draco. They had all had maintained a civil conversation for over an hour before Mia, Draco, Theo, and Blaise left to explain the whole soulmate thing everyones parents.

The Nott's and Zabini's had both taken it well and fully excepted their relationship, but the Malfoy's hadn't been so excepting. They had threatened to disown Draco, even though they couldn't because he was 17. When Draco pointed that out, Lucius had smacked him acrossed the face, which earned him a stupefy form Theo and Mia.

The soulmates and Blaise were all back atZabini manor, where Theo, Draco, and Mia were laying in the grass by the bank of the lake, looking at the stars. Mia felt whole laying there with them, like she was complete.

"I love you," she whispered to them.

"We love you too," the wizards replied, snuggling closer to her and that's how feel asleep, completely entangled with one anthother, each of them feeling happy and peacful.


	11. Muggle London

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is kind of a filler until then end and that there's a cliffhanger ending, but I enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it.**

 **There will only be two more chapters after this. The last one will be a sort of cliffhanger leading up to the sequel, which will come out either after I finish _8th Year_ or sometime while I'm writing it.**

July 29th, 1997

It had been a little over two weeks since Draco, Theo, and Mia had discovered that they were soulmates. Draco had recived a total of nineteen howlers. All of them saying that he was a disgrace to the Malfoy name and that he was a sorry excuse of a son. He couldn't really care less what they thought or what they had to say because he was finally happy and he'd be damned if anyone was going to mess that up for him.

Today was the day that the soulmates and Blaise were all taking Lily into muggle London. She was extremely excited and apparently had stayed up most of the night bugging Mrs. Nott about when they would be there.

They arrived at the Granger's home a little before eight, where they stayed and chatted for a bit before walking to a muggle diner.

"What's pizza?" Lily asked, reading over one the menus that the bubblegum chewing waitress had set down in the table.

"Well it's an Italian muggle food. It has crust, which is like breading, sauce, cheese, and sometimes toppings, like meat or vegetables. Most people eat it for lunch or supper, but we can get sime it you'd like," Mia explained and Lily nodded eagerly, so Mia waved down the waitress and told her that they wanted five cokes, an extra large cheese pizza, and an extra large half peperoni half sausage pizza. She told them that she'd be back with the drinks in a minute and that the pizza would be about twenty minutes or so.

Once she was gone Mia starred getting bombarded with questions.

"What's coke?" Theo asked.

"It's a type of pop," Mia said.

"What's pop?" Draco asked.

"Pop is a carbonated beverage that's full of sugar. Dentist absolutely hate it"

"What's a dentist?" Lily asked.

"A dentist is a muggle tooth doctor," Mia explained.

"Well, what's a doctor?" Blasie asked.

Mia rolled her eyes before answering, "Doctor is the muggle term for healer."

Thankfully the waitress came back before they could ask anymore questions. The younger witch and the wizards didn't ever notice when she left because the four of them were to busy sipping their cokes eagerly.

By the time the waitress came back with the pizza the only one left with anything in their cup was Mia. The others had to be taken away to be refilled.

Once the waitress left the five purebloods dug into their pizza. Lily and Mia had only eaten one peice each, while the three wizards at the table in the other hand, had already each scarfed down four pieces!

"Seems like you guys like pizza just a little bit," Mia laughed as she picked up her second piece.

"Mhm," the male soulmates hummed, with mouthfuls of pizza.

Blaise on the other hand, glared at her, then turned and glared at Draco and Theo. The whole talking-at-the-same-time thing was really starting to annoy him.

After everyone finished eating, Blaise, Theo, Draco, Mia, and Lily walked down the street to the roller rink. Lily had put on her skates with no hesitation, but it had taken alot of convincing to get tge three wizards to put on theirs All five of them were skating now, or atleast trying to.

"How in Merilin do you do this?" Theo shouted, obviously frustrated, as he fell on his butt. Lily skated over to her older brother and helped him up.

"It really isn't that hard, Theo. Here watch me," she said, skating around him in circles. Theo attempted to skate again, made it a total of two feet, and fell down again. Lily laughed at him and skated over to help Blasie, who had just fallen on his face.

"Do you want some help?" Draco, who had just stumbled over to Theo, asked.

"I don't know hiw much if a help you'll be, but sure."

Draco took Theo's hand and the two of them started to slowly skate around the rink. Mia, who was an excellent skater, was skating backwards next to them when Draco accidentally tripped making all three of them fall.

"Merlin, I really need to teach the two of you to skate," Mia said, shaking her head as she stood up.

"Come let's go get Lily and Blaise and get out if here before one of us gets hurt," she added as an after thought.Mia took one if each of her boyfriend's hands and helped them skate over to her brother and Lily.

"I think we should get going before ine of the boys gets seriously hurt," Lily told Mia, both of them ignoring the glares from the surrounding wizards.

"I was thinking the same thing, besides there are a few shops I want to take you to before we got to lunch."

The five of them walked from the skating rink to the subway station. Draco, Blasie, and Theo protested about getting on, but Mia eventually convinced them. Draco abd Theo looked like they were going to be sick the whole time and Blaise continued to protest.

When they got off they walked to a small children's clothes shop, Mia used to visit it before she started Hogwarts, called _Amaia_.They found Lily multiple dresses and outfits before leaving. Theo had insisted that he paid because it was his sister, but Mia wouldn't let him and ended up paying for it by herself.

Two dress shops and a heck of alot a muggle money later, the boys werw complaining about being bored, so Mia shipped them off to go explore, and told them to met her and Lily in front of the diner they had eaten breakfast in two hours.

Lily and Mia proceeded to shop until they couldn't carry anymore, then they took the subway to the other side of town and walked to the park where they'd met at the beginning of the month.

\--

Draco, Theo, and Blaise were walking down a muggle street when they nearly ran into Nyphadora, Remus, and Teddy.

"Hey, boys. Where's Mia?" Remus asked.

"She and my sister are exploring shops, they sent us off to explore or something," Theo shrugged.

"Ok, well tell her Tonks, Teddy, and I said hello, we're off to see Andromeda," The old Hogwarts professor said.

"Hang on a second, your Nymphadora Tonks right? Andromeda's daughter?" Draco asked.

"Yes, at least I was it's Nymphadora Lupin now. Why?" She asked him.

"Well, uh, um, your kinda my cousin, I'm Narcissa's son, Draco," he said, nervously running a hand through his hair.

"Wow, I'm surprised your parents even told you I existed," Tonks scoffed.

"They didn't, Mia and Sirius did."

"Oh, well we really best be off, nice to meet you properly Draco, good seeing you Blaise and Theo."

The wizards watched the Lupin family walk away then continued to walk down the road until they reached a jewelry shop on the very corner.

"I think I want to find something for Mia," Theo and Draco said, walking into the shop. Blaise rolled his eyes before following the pair.

"Blaise, do you think it's to early to propose?" the male soulmates ask, at the same time, again.

"Of course it's to early, but your soulmates and she loves the hell out of both of you, so why not just do it, there's no use in waiting," the Italian wizard replied.

Draco and Theo nodded at him and began browsing rings. Neither one of them quite able to find the perfect ring on there own so the started to work together. Working together worked out perfectly. The ring they came up with was black gold and had a mixture of rubies and emeralds to represent slytherin and gryffindor. The ring cost them 1436.24 pounds, not that either of them knew what that meant. They bought a black velvet box to put the ring in and set off for the subway, so that they ciuld get back to the diner in time to meet Mia and Lily.

\--

The girls had shown up to the diner five minutes early and were now waiting there for the boys. All there bags were shrunk now and safely hidden in the pocket of Mia's shorts. They had bought almost 1000 pounds worth of muggle clothes, shoes, and accessories.

Both of them were sitting on the ground in front of the diner when boys walked up to them. Mia told them that she was going to go grab them slushies form across the street. After explaining what a slushy was and describing the different flavors, Mia started to walk away from the diner and over to the crosswalk. She took three steps into the road, before hearing the ear piercing screech coming from the car next to her. Next thing she knew she was hitting her head in the ground, everything was becoming blurry, and the noise of the traffic and peoples chatter just sounded like a distant buzz.

\--

Draco was talking to Theo about when they would propose, when the both of them heard an ear piercing screech followed by a loud thud. The quickly surveyed the area and seen Mia lying a few paces into the road.

"Mia!" they both shouted, runnig over to her.

Draco not really caring about the surrounding muggles, put his left hand over Theo's, his right over Mia's and apparated to St.Mungo's.

"Help! She got hit by some sort of muggle vehicle, a car I think. She's unconscious," Draco shouted, trying to get some ones attention.

An hour latter Theo, Draco, Lily, Harry, the Lupin's, the Zabini's, and a majority of the Weasley's sat in the waiting room awaiting news on Mia. Last that'd heard, she had a severe concussion, which could possibly result in memory loss, and if they tried to use and magic on her it could worsen her situation.

Draco and Theo could feel her soul weakening, making them even more woried and it didn't help that Lily, Rose, Ginny, Ophelia, and Molly were all crying.

Every head in the room turned up when the healer finnaly walked into the room. "I am sorry to inform you all that Mia's heart has stopped beating. As of now, 12:37 p.m, July 29th, 1997 Mia Ophelia Zabini is dead.

 **A/N: Just wanted to let you know that Amaia is a really children's clothes shop in London and that the ring I described is real. I found it on google, if you type in 'black gold engagement ring with emerald and ruby' it's the fourth picture. It costs 1899.00 dollars which does actually transfer to 1436.24 pounds.**


	12. The Proposal

**A/N: Hello! Wanted to let everyone know that the firs** **t chapter of _8th Year_ was posted the other day. Check it out when you done here please.**

 **One more chapter after this then you have to wait till the release of the sequel to hear more.** **The next chapter is going to be a sort of epilogue, but there's more to be said.**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT. IT WILL BE IN BOLD SO THAT IF YOU WISH, YOU MAY SKIP OVER IT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a few characters. Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling and the wonderful wizarding world of Harry Potte** **r.**

July 29th, 1997

"NO!" Draco and Theo scream, pushing past the healer and running out into the hall.

The boys run as fast as their legs will carry them, searching for their soulmates room. A-67, the door they yank open reads. Mia is laying on the bed, her body completely still.

Draco walks over to her slowly and places his hand on hers. Theo comes over to do the same. Her hands still have a slight warmth to them, but her pulse cannot be felt.

The boys both let out shaky breaths before tears start to silently stream down their face's. She was gone, there girl was gone.

Not so long ago, neither would have cared what happened to the girl, but now, now their worlds seemed falling apart, crashing down before their very eyes.

They felt lost, sad, empty, and angry all at once. This wasn't fair! They had just gotten her, the real her and now she was gone.

A healer, the same one who had broken the new to them, came into the room, telling them they had to leave. Just as the boys let go of her hands, Mia's chest rose, the fell slightly and her eyes fluttered open.

"MIA!" they shout, jumping closer to her, regrabbing her hands.

"I'm fine guys, you don't need to worry," she assured them, her voice weak.

Neither of them believed her of course. She had just died for Merilin's sake! The boys did move back slightly, not wanting to be scolded by the fierce witch, they didn't let go of her hands though, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Witch, you just died, I don't think your fine," Draco told her, sounding exasperated.

"I DIED!" Mia screeched, bolting up right and instantly regretting it, her head and neck hurt, bad, and she had a horrible headache.

"Ow!" she cried, ripping her hands away frim her soulmates and placing them on the sides of her head.

Draco and Theo watched her momentarily before they themselves got the same pain and headache. If felt like they were being hit with a stupifey directly in the head, over and over again.

"I will inform everyone else of her recovery and get you three some potions for your headache," the healer said suddenly, walking out of the room before the soulmates could thank him or reply at all for that matter.

The healer returned a few minutes later with pain relieving potions and everyone who had been in the waiting room. Mia's whole family rushed over to her. Alex and Rose who were crying hugged her so tight and when they finnaly let go the same thing happened with Blasie, then with each of her parents, and then pretty much everyone else.

"Alright Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Nott, and Ms. Zabini, here are you pain potions, they should imeaditly take away the headache and gradually take away the pain in you head. and neck. Take one now, then one before you go to bed, and tge finnal one when you wake up tommorow," the healer told them, handing each three small vials of a clear, blue tinted liquid.

"Thank you," they answered together, making Blaise groaned.

"You are free to go home, just be careful not to hit your head on anything and no apparating alone," he warned her.

The Weasley's, Lupin's, Sirius, and Harry all said there goodbyes before departing, leaving Mia with her family and her soulmates.

When the arrived at Zabini Manor, Theo and Draco went off to talk to Timothy and Ophelia about something and the younger twins went off to their rooms, leaving Mia alone with her twin brother.

"Mia, promise me that even after you get married and have your own family, you'll still see me?"

"Of course, Blaise. I wouldn't abandon you, I love you, your my brother, why would you think I would leave you?"

"I don't, I just wanted to make sure, that's all," he reassured her."

"Okay, well when Draco and Theo finish talking to mum and dad, tell them I'm up in my room," she told her brother, already walking down the hall.

\--

Theo and Draco stood worriedly infront of the Zabini parents, hoping desperately not to be rejected.

"So what is it you wanted to ask us?" Timothy asked the boys, watching them skeptically.

"Well... we... we wanted to know if we could have your blessing," the boys answered quickly.

"Blessing for what exactly?"

"To propose to your daughter."

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Yes, now go before I change my mind."

"Thank you," the boys called, running to Mia's room.

\--

Mia was sitting on her bed, reading her favorite book; Hogwarts: A History, when Draco and Theo burst into her room, breathing heavy and panting.

"You two really should knock before entering my room. I could have been naked you know," Mia told them, putting her book down and sitting up.

"We'd have been fine with that," the boys said, smirking.

"Oh, shut up," Mia laughed. "What did you guys need?"

"Well," Draco started, pulling the black velvet box out of his pocket and getting down on one knee, "We have something we want to ask you," Theo finished, getting down on one knee as well.

Draco muttered something under his breath and red and green rose petals started to fall from the ceiling.

The boys, now speaking together, started there speech, "Mia Ophelia Zabini, you are the most amazing witch. Your beautiful, inside and out. Your caring, intelligent, and forgiving.We are lucky to call you our soulmate."

Draco, now speaking alone, continued, "Mia, even when you were Hermione I always liked you. I only ever made fun of you to get your attention, even if it was the wrong kind. That day at the Manor with Bellatrix tore me apart. I regret it everyday that I didn't do anything to stop her. I am so sorry, about everything I ever did to yoy. I couldn't ask for a better soulmate, I love you."

When Draco finished, Theo started his own personal speech, "Mia, I didn't really know you that well as Hermione, but I know that these past few weeks with you and Draco have been amazing. I dont want to ever loose this. I don't to go through life without you again. I couldn't ask for a better soulmate, I love you too, Mia."

Theo and Draco, now talking together again, contiued, "Mia, your perfect and we are so lucky to call you ours and we want to be able to do that forever. We just need you to do one thing for us, Will you make us the happiest men alive by marrying us?"

Mia nodded her head rapidly as she jumped from her spot on the bed, tears of happiness streaming down her face, into the arms of her soulmates.

When they broke apart, the boys slid the ring onto her finger, after wiping the tear form her face. Each wizard then pulled her into multiple , emotion filled, passionate kisses.

 **Before long the kisses were becomeing more and more heated and Mia was being pushed down onto her bed. Theo wad trailing kisses down her jawline as Draco lifted his shirt over his head.**

 **Theo moved away from Mia and took his shirt off as well, Draco took the opportunity to crawl over to the witch. He began trailing kisses down her neck, occasionally taking a bit of skin between his teeth, making her moan.**

 **Draco slid his hands under her shirt and began lugging it over her head, exposing her black lace bra. Theo, who was now only in a pair of silk boxers, trailed kisses down her bare chest, causing her to shiver.**

 **The other wizard slipped his fingers into the waistband of her pants and pulled them down. Her underwear matched the black lace bra that, at the moment, was beeing torn off by Theo.**

 **Draco and Theo stepped away from Mia, who was wet with anticipation, to remove their remaining clothes. When they finished, Theo slowly pulled off the last bit of black lace, exposing the witch completely. She blushed when both wizards began staring at her. They crawled up to her and whispered in husky voices, "Your beautifully perfect, Mia," in her ear.**

 **Theo started trailing kisses down her jawline again as Draco moved down to her waiting sex. He let his erection press against her thigh as he started to lick and kiss her entrance. She moaned and thrust up to his mouth, making him impossibly harder than he'd previously been.**

 **Draco moved and repositioned himself between her thighs. He began thrusting in and out of her** **slowly, but her moaning became to much to handle and her picked up his pace and force.** **She responded with thrusts of her own, trying to get as much of him inside her as she possibly could.**

 **Theo who had stepped away, was watching them intently. It was amazing, he could feel each of their pleasures on top of his own. He gave it another minute tops, before the both of them released, and he was right, less then thirty seconds later both the witch and wizard we releasing into one another.**

 **Draco rolled off of Mia slowly, placing a slow kiss on her lips before walking over to Theo, kissing him passionately, sliding his hand down the wizard's chest until he reached Theo's erection. He took it into his hand, grasping it as if holding on for dear life. He pulled him over to the bed and pushed him down next to Mia and kissed him deeply before stepping away.**

 **Mia who had veen watching her soulmates with wide eyes, crawled on top of the wizard that layed in bed next to her. She kissed him, much like Draco had befoee moving her head down and taking his large member into her mouth. It was Theo's turn to moan now as he thrust up to her mouth.**

 **After a few minutes of Mia's hot mouth sucking on him, Theo flipped the two of them so he was now on top. He began attack wet entrence with his mouth as Draco came over to the pair and began kissing and nibbling on the witch's breasts.**

 **Theo was positioned between the Mia's legs, like Draco had been before. He thrust inside her quickly and could feel her wall tighten around him. He pulled out and thrust back in, each time quicker and harder then the last. She began moaning the two wizard's names as she squirmed beneath them. Mia felt better than she ever had before**.

 **Moments latter she was releasing into Thoe, who's hot white cum had just released into her. They exchanged a passionate kiss as hep pulled out of her and thrust back in one last time.**

 **A/N: Sorry if this is bad I've never done a scene like this before, so...**

Mia, now exhausted, even thought it was still quite early, snuggled into the arms of her still naked soulmates. She herself was still naked, but frankly didn't care. Right now she was the happiest she had ever been. Everything was perfectly perfect.

"I love you," she whispered.

 _We know,_ came from the sound of Draco's and Theo's voices inside her head. Mia rolled her eyes, laughing as she playfully swatted both boys arms before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep in the arms of her soulmates.


	13. Final AN

I just wanted to inform everyone that this story will not be continued. I just couldnt figure out what to do for the finnal chapter. i still plan to do the sequel eventually, but more than likely it will be a while before I publish it. Sorry if this disappoints any of you.


End file.
